Kleiner Wolf
by Eowyn-Faith
Summary: HBPSpoiler! Es gibt Dinge, die einen Menschen verändern Tod, Krieg, Geburt, Liebe. Diese Geschichte handelt von einem Wolf, der das Leben seiner Mitmenschen verändert.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Trishasdesire, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Es war besser so. Es machte keinen Sinn. Es sollte nicht sein.

Soviel ging Remus Lupin durch den Kopf, als er am See von Hogwarts saß.

Im Schloss hatte er nicht bleiben können und wollen. Remus hatte Angst, ihr zu begegnen. Wenn er sie sah, dann würde er bestimmt alle Vorsätze, die er gefasst hatte, vergessen und endlich einmal mit dem Herzen und nicht mit dem Kopf denken. Aber er konnte ihr das nicht antun. Fleur und Bill waren etwas anderes. Sie waren jung. Sie passten zueinander. Und ob Bill wirklich ein richtiger Werwolf so wie er werden würde, dass stand ja noch gar nicht fest.

Seufzend schaute er auf das Wasser.

Was sollte er tun?

Sein Kopf sagte ihm nichts. Sein Herz schrie, dass er zu ihr gehen sollte. Sie war sein Glück. Aber Remus wusste, dass er sie ins Unglück stürzen würde. Tonks hatte jemand besseren als ihn, einen alten, armen Werwolf verdient.

Im Schloss, als er mit ihr sprach, hatte er ihr sehr weh getan. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sich nicht doch eine gemeinsame Zukunft vorstellen könnte, ob sie es nicht doch, genau wie Bill und Fleur, miteinander versuchen könnten.

Remus hatte ihr mit seinen nächsten Worten verdammt weh getan. Wenn er die Augen jetzt schloss, dann sah er alles genau vor sich. Tonks, wie sie vor ihm auf die Knie sackte und ihr Gesicht weinend in ihren Händen verbarg. Ihr dünner Körper hatte stark gezittert, und sie gab herzzerreißende Schluchzer von sich. Er hatte selbst Tränen in den Augen, als er sie so leiden sah, alles nur wegen ihm. Er hatte gespürt, wie sein Herz zerriss, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. „Es tut mir leid!", hatte er gehaucht, bevor er sich schnell umgedreht hatte und mit großen Schritten davon gegangen war.

Er hasste sich selbst für das, was er ihr antat. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in die Arme genommen, sie geküsst und ihr gesagt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch er konnte es nicht, um ihretwillen konnte er es nicht.

Irgendwann würde sie über ihn hinwegkommen, verheiratet sein und Kinder haben.

Heirat und Kinder, das waren Dinge, die er ihr nicht geben konnte oder besser gesagt antun wollte.

Vielleicht waren jetzt ihre Gefühle für ihn noch sehr groß, aber später, wenn sie ein Kind hätten, welches seine Gene, die verdammten Werwolfgene, geerbt hatte, dann würde sie ihn hassen. Bevor sie das tun würde, stieß er sie lieber von sich. Ihm reichte die Freundschaft. Sie musste ihm reichen.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, dass ihm jemand gefolgt war, der ihn aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete.

Vielleicht zwanzig, dreißig Schritte von ihm entfernt stand Nymphadora Tonks und blickte in Remus Richtung. Sie hatte beinah ganz vergessen, was Sirius ihr einmal über Remus erzählt hatte: Dass Remus seines Wissens nach nur in seiner Schulzeit eine Beziehung gehabt hatte. Dass er all die Jahre allein geblieben war, aus Angst, jemanden zu verletzen, den er liebte.

Remus war der liebste Kerl, dem sie je begegnet war. Er war höflich, intelligent und witzig. Und charmant war er auch. Ein Mann wie er sollte nicht so einsam sein! Tonks konnte sich vorstellen mit ihm zusammen alt zu werden, wenn er sie nur ließe.

Irgendwann, dachte sie sich, irgendwann würde der Tag kommen, an dem er endlich über seine Sturheit hinwegkam und sein Herz sprechen ließ, anstelle seines Kopfes, und auf diesen Tag würde sie warten.

„Ich werde auf dich warten Remus.", sagte sie vor sich hin.

Es war mehr ein Versprechen an sich selbst, als gesprochene Worte zu einer realen Person.

Traurig ging Tonks zurück ins Schloss.

Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, zu ihm zu gehen. Dass er sie bemerkt haben musste, da war sie sich sicher. Als Werwolf entging seiner feinen Nase und seinem scharfen Gehör nichts.

Drei Wochen später sollte diese Chance kommen. Wenn auch nicht so, wie sie sie sich erhofft hatte.

Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens saßen an diesem Tag betreten in der Küche des Hauptquartiers. Seit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore hatte sich vieles verändert. Ihr wichtigster Informant, der sich am Ende als Verräter und Mörder entpuppt hatte, fehlte ihnen.

Es hatte immer wieder neue Attacken der Todesser gegeben. Attacken, die sie ohne das Insiderwissen von Snape nicht verhindern konnten.

Diesmal waren sie zu spät gekommen, man hatte nur noch die Leichen der Muggel gefunden, das Dunkle Mal am Himmel über dem Haus wie eine drohende Warnung, eine Erinnerung.

Eine Erinnerung daran, dass niemand unverwundbar war, vor allem nicht Muggel.

Jeder konnte das nächste Opfer werden.

Sie waren zu spät gekommen.

Nächstes mal würden sie vielleicht nur noch die Ruinen des Hauses vorfinden.

Nächstes mal würde es vielleicht die Eltern von Hermine Granger oder Andromeda und Ted Tonks erwischen.

Einige saßen sehr blass da und starrten in ihre Teetassen.

„Es scheint, als wären wir machtlos. Sie kommen immer häufiger.", sagte Tonks und meinte damit die Überfälle der Todesser.

Sie hatte recht. Es passierte immer öfter. Immer häufiger.

„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" fragte Fred Weasley.

„Wie immer. Wir machen weiter wie bisher und hoffen, dass wir eines Tages das Böse besiegen können.", erklärte Remus Lupin.

„Und wenn nicht?" fragte Ginny.

„Dann helfe uns Merlin."

Betreten sahen einige zu Boden, andere auf ihre Hände. Keiner wusste was er tun sollte.

Die Gefahr war zum Greifen nah, genauso wie die Rettung.

Aber keiner wusste, was und vor allem wann. Dieser Krieg könnte noch Jahrzehnte dauern.

Prophezeiung hin, Prophezeiung her.

Das Schicksal der Zauberwelt konnte doch nicht auf den Schultern eines Jungen lasten. Gut, dieser Junge war kein Junge mehr, sondern eigentlich schon fast ein junger Mann. Aber die, die ihn von klein auf kannten, dachten immer noch an ihn als einen kleinen Jungen.

Es musste doch eine andere Lösung geben.

Nur wie gesagt wusste im Moment keiner, wie diese andere Lösung aussehen sollte.

Später in der Nacht, als Nymphadora Tonks noch einmal nach unten in die Küche kam, weil sie Durst hatte, sah sie Remus Lupin noch immer am Tisch sitzen, wo sie ihn am Ende des Ordenstreffens zurückgelassen hatten.

Tonks hatte gedacht, er wäre auch schon längst im Bett.

Nachdem die Versammlung des Phönixordens beendet worden war, waren einer nach dem anderen nach Hause appariert oder in eines der Zimmer des Hauses verschwunden.

„Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte sie ihn.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Zu viel, das einem durch den Kopf geht.", meinte Tonks und setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch.

„Hat das alles noch Sinn?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Was?"

„Alles. Das, was wir tun. Die Arbeit des Ordens. Das bringt doch alles nichts."

Tonks legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie wusste was er meinte. Tonks hatte sich selbst oft gefragt, ob sie nicht einen verlorenen Kampf kämpften.

„Remus, wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

„Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr."

„Doch. Solange wir noch Kraft zum kämpfen haben, haben wir noch Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.", verbesserte sie ihn.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich und deinen Optimismus machen?"

„Vernünftiger sein?" fragte Tonks lächelnd.

Es sah aus, als wollte Remus etwas sagen, aber stattdessen hob er die Hand und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. Sein Kopf kam langsam näher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, verschwand die Welt um sie herum. Sie hatten kein Gefühl mehr für Raum und Zeit. Die Art des Kusses wechselte von zaghaft sanft zu leidenschaftlich.

Es war ein Impuls gewesen. Einer, dem er eigentlich nicht folgen wollte. Aber Remus war müde geworden, kraftlos. Er hatte sich wieder lebendig fühlen wollen.

Eng umschlungen saßen beide in der Küche und küssten sich mit einer Leidenschaft, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor erlebt zu haben glaubten.

Beide hatten zu lange auf einen solchen Moment gewartet. Vor allem Tonks.

Für Remus und Tonks gab es in dem Moment nur noch einander, keinen Krieg, kein Voldemort, keinen Phönixorden.

Atemlos trennten sie sich.

Remus nahm wortlos ihre Hand und zog Tonks mit sich hoch, mit sich fort in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dort küssten sie sich erneut.

Als sie sich erneut atemlos trennten trat Tonks einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete wie Remus Knopf für Knopf ihren grünen Pyjama aufknöpfte.

Remus streifte ihr das Oberteil ab und ließ seine Hände auf Entdeckungsreise gehen.

Tonks schloss die Augen für einen Moment und gab sich ganz seinen Berührungen, dem Gefühl das seine Hände auf ihrer Haut auslösten hin.

„Du bist wunderschön" sagte er leise.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen genau dieselbe Liebe wieder, die sie für ihn fühlte. Warum aber nur konnte er es nicht aussprechen? Warum konnte er nicht die Worte sagen, die sie so sehnlichst hören wollte? Im Moment musste sie sich mit der körperlichen Liebe zufrieden geben, aber vielleicht eines Tages liebte er sie auch so wie sie ihn liebte.

Tonks ließ ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt wandern, das sie ihm schnell über den Kopf zog.

Als sie ihre Hände zu seinem Gürtel wandern ließ, legte Remus seine Hände auf ihre und stoppte sie.

„Warte.", sagte er nur und hob sie hoch.

Remus trug sie zum Bett, um sie dort hinzulegen. Er legte sich neben sie und setzte seine Erkundungstour auf ihrem Körper mit seinem Mund fort.

Als Remus und Tonks am nächsten Morgen nebeneinander im Bett aufwachten, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den Beiden.

Was gestern passiert war, war nicht aus Liebe geschehen. Nicht unbedingt.

Es war eher so, dass Beide einander Halt geben wollten, einander trösten wollten.

Die vielen Gefühle der letzten Zeit – Schmerz, Wut, Trauer, Angst – waren zuviel geworden.

„Das gestern.", begann Remus.

„Ich weiß schon, was du sagen willst. Es ist passiert und dabei wollen wir es belassen. Es hat uns nicht wirklich etwas bedeutet.", unterbrach Tonks ihn.

„Genau."

Und doch hatte es Tonks alles bedeutet. So verdammt viel. Sie liebte Remus aus ganzen Herzen, und es tat ihr weh, dass er diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Nicht erwidern wollte.

In den nächsten Tagen versuchten sich Remus und Tonks deshalb aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Die Geschehnisse einige Nächte zuvor waren ihnen doch peinlich.

Tonks vor allem taten ihre Worte leid. Sie bereute was sie zu ihm am nächsten Morgen gesagt hatte.

Sie liebte ihn.

Aber sie glaubte zu wissen, dass er nicht dasselbe für sie empfand, und da hatte sie es für besser gehalten, genau wie er so zu tun, als wäre das Ganze wirklich nur ein unbedeutender One-Night-Stand, der sich nicht wiederholen würde, auch wenn sie nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn es wieder passiert wäre.

In den letzten Nächten hatte Tonks oft wachgelegen und sich gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber bei der Wahrheit geblieben wäre und Remus gesagt hätte, dass diese Nacht ihr etwas bedeutet hatte.

Aber ob das etwas an seinen Gefühlen für sie geändert hätte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen.

Letztendlich war sie doch froh es nicht getan zu haben.

Es tat so auch schon weh.

Den Schmerz einer Abfuhr hätte sie jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen. Nicht noch einmal.

Da spielte sie sich und Remus lieber vor, dass das Ganze ihr auch nichts bedeutet hatte.

So war der Schmerz wenigstens etwas erträglicher, auch wenn es trotzdem verdammt weh tat.

„Hey Dora.", hörte sie eine ihr altvertraute Stimme als sie gerade buchstäblich eine Antwort im Grund ihrer Teetasse suchte, sie aber bisher nicht gefunden hatte.

Erstaunt sah Tonks von ihrer Teetasse auf.

„Charlie Weasley.", sagte sie freudig.

Für einen Moment vergaß sie ihren Schmerz über die verschmähte Liebe zu Remus Lupin.

Charlie Weasley war ein lieber Freund aus Hogwartszeiten.

Sie waren viel zusammen geflogen, hatten zusammen Streiche ausgeheckt. Er war wahrscheinlich ihr bester Freund.

Ihm konnte sie alles anvertrauen.

Aber konnte sie ihm auch erzählen, was ihr mit Remus Lupin passiert war?

„Du hier und nicht bei deinen Drachen?" fragte sie erstaunt, überglücklich das jemand da war, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte.

„Ich hatte Heimweh.", erklärte er.

„Molly wird sicher glücklich sein, dich mal wieder hier zu haben."

Wenigstens einer der glücklich war, dachte sie bitter.

Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt bei Remus, in seinen Armen, oder einfach nur in seiner Nähe.

Tonks wollte sich eine Tasse Tee nachgießen, bei ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit und auch Unaufmerksamkeit passierte es aber, dass sie sich den heißen Tee über die Jeans goss.

Sie war in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht einmal wirklich, dass sie sich den heißen Tee übergoss, erst als Charlie ihr die Kanne aus der Hand nahm.

„Dora, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Was?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie mit Tee übergossen war.

Ob sie das ausnahmsweise auf ihren Zustand, dass sie unglücklich verliebt war, schieben konnte?

Tonks bezweifelte es.

Aber andererseits wusste sie auch, dass es sowieso niemand für sonderbar halten würde, wenn sie etwas verschüttete, kaputt machte oder sich bekleckerte.

Das war eben typisch Nymphadora Tonks.

Charlie Weasley sah sie einen Moment lang an. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie von ihrem Platz am Küchentisch hoch.

„Dora, komm mal mit."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Kaminzimmer, wo sie sich auf der Couch vor dem Kamin hinsetzten.

„Was bedrückt dich?"

„Nichts.", erwiderte Tonks.

„Dora, nicht lügen."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden.", antwortete sie dann.

„Das solltest du aber. Ich merke doch, dass es dich bedrückt, dass du unglücklich bist und ich bin noch nicht mal zwei Stunden hier. Ein Wunder, dass es den anderen nicht aufgefallen ist.", meinte Charlie.

„Wir haben alle genug zu tun. Der Krieg."

„Dora, du bist unglücklich. Was ist los?" fragte Charlie erneut.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.", gab Tonks dann zu.

„Fehler kann man korrigieren."

„Charlie, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich . .", Tonks brach ab.

Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie sah hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.

In ein paar Tagen war wieder Vollmond. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Remus. Auch mit seinem Trank würde diese Verwandlung nicht einfach für ihn werden, wie jede.

Tonks fragte sich, ob er auch an ihre gemeinsame Nacht dachte.

Ob er sich auch fragte, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Vielleicht empfand er ja genau wie sie.

Vielleicht liebte er sie ja auch.

Aber Tonks wusste, dass es bei ihr nur Wunschdenken war.

Remus liebte sie nicht.

Da war sie sich absolut sicher.

„Ich glaube ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht."

Remus lief gerade, auf dem Weg in die Küche des Phönixhauptquartiers, am Kaminzimmer vorbei. Durch die geschlossene Tür hatte er die Stimme von Nymphadora Tonks gehört.

Sie waren sich seit der gemeinsamen Nacht aus dem Weg gegangen.

Remus wollte bei ihr nicht den Anschein erwecken, dass er wollte, dass sich diese Nacht noch einmal wiederholte.

Es würde nicht gut sein. Er war ein Werwolf. Er war gefährlich.

Und die Zeit in der sie sich befanden, war auch keine geeignete Zeit für Liebe.

Nicht, dass er Nymphadora Tonks oder ein anderes weibliches Wesen lieben würde. Remus Lupin hatte sich einst geschworen, sich nie zu verlieben.

Bis jetzt hatte das eigentlich fast immer geklappt.

Eigentlich sollte er jetzt weitergehen und nicht stehen bleiben und Tonks weiter zuhören. Er vermutete, nein, er merkte, dass sie nicht allein war. Anscheinend klagte sie irgendjemandem ihr Leid. Remus hatte keine Ahnung wem, aber er würde es herausfinden.

Nicht umsonst hatte er in der Schule früher zu den Herumtreibern gehört.

„Einen Fehler?"

Ah, Charlie Weasley. Remus erkannte die Stimme sofort.

Im Kaminzimmer war Charlie inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte seine Hand auf Tonks Schulter gelegt.

„Probleme mit einem Mann.", mutmaßte er.

„Ja."

„Jemand den ich kenne?"

„Ja."

„Dora, wenn du reden willst, ich bin für dich da."

Dora. So durfte sie niemand nennen. Tonks hatte etwas gegen Spitznamen oder dass jemand sie anders als Tonks nannte, aber anscheinend machte es ihr nichts aus, dass Charlie Weasley sie so nannte, überlegte Remus.

Nicht, dass er eifersüchtig war.

Er ließ es dabei, was er gehört hatte und ging weiter in Richtung seines Zieles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Trishasdesire, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Tonks war froh darüber, dass Charlie da war. Er war ihr Freund, ihr allerbester Freund.

Aber nur ihr Freund. Mehr als Freundschaft empfand sie nicht für ihn. Charlie war wie der große Bruder, den sie nie gehabt hatte, für sie.

Abends saß sie jetzt oft mit ihm zusammen und redete über Drachen, ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Hogwarts, Träume und die Zukunft. Letzteres war ein nicht gerade einfaches Thema für Tonks, zumal Remus es ihr überhaupt nicht leicht machte.

Manchmal konnte sie die Stimmungsschwankungen von Remus auf den Mond schieben, manchmal darauf, dass er keinen Trank mehr bekam, der ihm die Verwandlungen leichter machte.

Aber trotz allem – leicht war es nicht, weder für sie, noch für ihn.

Tonks hatte in den ersten Wochen nach dem Mord an Dumbledore und der Flucht von Severus Snape immer noch darauf gehofft, dass es jemanden anderen geben würde, der diesen Trank nun für Remus brauen würde.

Aber es gab niemanden im Orden der das Rezept für den Wolfskrauttrank hatte.

Einmal hatte Tonks sich sogar bei dem Gedanken ertappt, Severus Snape einen Brief mit einer Eule zu senden und ihn zu bitten, dass er für Remus weiterhin den Trank brauen oder zumindest das Rezept senden würde. Aber er war ja ein Verräter, ein Mörder.

Eines Abends schüttete sie nun über ihre Verzweiflung und die unerträgliche Situation Charlie ihr Herz aus.

„Weißt du, ich wünsche mir manchmal, dass das was Snape getan hat, ein Plan von Dumbledore gewesen ist. Das die Beiden sich das gemeinsam ausgedacht haben, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht an Snapes Loyalität zu ihm zweifelt."

„Tonks", begann Charlie.

„Bitte, lass mich ausreden."

Charlie nickte.

Er konnte Tonks Gedankengang irgendwie verstehen. Er vermutete, dass es einige im Orden gab und auch in der Schule, die zu hoffen glaubten, dass das wirklich nur ein Plan war und Snape nicht böse war, genauso wenig wie Draco Malfoy.

„Remus leidet. Jede Verwandlung in einen Wolf und wieder zurück macht ihm mehr und mehr zu schaffen. Er braucht seinen Trank. Ich weiß, dass er es früher auch ohne diesen Trank geschafft hat, aber er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste. . . ich meine, er ist nicht mehr so wie früher. Der Krieg, der Tod seiner Freunde, das alles hat ihm doch zugesetzt. . . Ich meine ja nur, dass ich mir wünschte, dass er wieder diesen Trank kriegt. Ich mag nicht, wie er jetzt ist. Er ist so anders. Manchmal irgendwie. . Er macht mir halt Angst. Aber dann denk ich wieder, hey, das ist Remus. Der braucht dir doch keine Angst zu machen, du liebst ihn doch. Und dann kommen wieder diese Zweifel. . . . Ach Charlie, alles ist so verrückt, so durcheinander. . . Ich wollte schon an Snape wegen des Tranks schreiben."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt, ob Hermine den Trank nicht brauen kann. Sie ist doch so gut darin, in allem was sie tut."

„Hermine? Ja genau, Hermine. Sie hat schließlich die besten Noten in „Zaubertränke". Charlie, ich könnte dich küssen."

An Hermine Granger hatte sie noch nicht gedacht.

Vielleicht konnte sie diesen Trank wirklich brauen.

Ja, sie würde Hermine fragen. Am Besten sofort.

Tonks sprang auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer eilen.

„Wo willst du hin?

„Hermine fragen. Wenn einer diesen Trank brauen kann außer Snape, dann bestimmt sie."

„Und was, wenn sie es nicht kann?"

Charlie wollte nicht, dass sie sich falsche Hoffnungen machte.

Noch eine Enttäuschung, wenn auch nur, was den Trank für Remus betraf, konnte Tonks nicht ertragen. Er kannte sie zu gut, als dass sie vor ihm ihre Maske aufsetzen konnte. Tonks konnte ihre wahren Gefühle sehr gut verstecken. Man musste sie wirklich lange und gut kennen, um zu sehen, dass ihr glückliches Lächeln nur aufgesetzt, nicht echt war.

Charlie war lange genug ihr Freund um sie lesen zu können wie ein offenes Buch.

Nicht einmal Remus oder sogar ihre Eltern selbst kannten Nymphadora Tonks so gut, wie er es tat.

Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder aufs Bett.

„Du hast recht. Aber was, wenn wir uns an jemand anderen wenden. Vielleicht den Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Durmstrang oder Beaubaxton ? Oder jemand vom Ministerium?" fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Wir können es versuchen. Es gibt einige Meister der Zaubertränke, wir werden sie alle anschreiben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Snape der Einzige ist, der diesen Trank brauen kann. Er hat ihn doch nicht erfunden."

„Das nicht, aber er hat ihn für Remus immer umsonst gebraut, auf Dumbledores Bitten."

Aber alle Versuche scheiterten. Die Briefe, die Tonks versandte, kamen entweder gar nicht erst beantwortet zurück oder nur mit einer negativen Antwort.

So blieb Tonks nichts anderes übrig, als mitzuerleben, wie der Mann den sie liebte, unter den Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf litt.

Jede Verwandlung tat auch ihr weh, im Herzen.

Aber sie konnte nichts tun, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern.

Doch trotzdem war sie für ihn da.

Jedesmal dann, am Abend vor der Verwandlung oder wenn sein Ärger, sein Frust und sein Verlangen nach Dingen, die sie nicht in Worte fassten, zu groß wurden. Dann war sie da. Und nur dann zeigte er, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war.

Schweißgebadet war er wieder aufgewacht. Er hatte noch nie einen sehr guten Schlaf, doch in letzter Zeit war es schlimmer geworden. Immer wieder schreckte er nachts hoch, immer wieder hatte er die selben Albträume, dieselben Visionen und die selben Erinnerungen. Alles vermischte sich miteinander, und manchmal, kurz nachdem er aufwachte, wußte er nicht einmal mehr, was wirklich geschehen war und was seine Phantasie ihm nur vorspielte.

Auch heute dauerte es wieder einige Minuten, bis er ganz bei Sinnen war. Draußen war es noch dunkel, er hätte noch gut eine Stunde schlafen können, aber daran war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken.

Widerwillig stand er auf, so hellwach wie sein Geist jetzt war, so müde waren noch seine Knochen.

Noch immer sah er die Bilder aus seinem Traum vor sich, doch er wußte das sie im Laufe der nächsten Stunden verschwinden würden. So war es jeden Tag seither. Seit er ein Kind war.

Nur die Momente mit Tonks lenkten seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen. Aber es war keine wirklich gute Methode des Ablenkens, dass, was er ihr immer wieder damit antat, wenn er zu ihr ins Bett kam.

Tonks und Remus hatten sich zwar geschworen, dass es nie wieder passieren sollte und doch passierte es wieder und wieder. Zu oft.

Aber sie waren beide verzweifelt. Sie suchten eine Schulter zum Anlehnen, einen Arm, der sich schützend um sie legte.

Und dabei wurden Gefühle mit Füßen getreten.

Tonks Gefühle.

Remus wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, sie hatte es ihm schließlich einmal gesagt, sogar die Form ihres Patronus zeugte von ihrer Liebe zu ihm.

Er aber wollte und konnte diese Liebe nicht erwidern. Er war schon einmal verliebt gewesen und es hatte ihm den wahrscheinlich größten Schmerz seines Lebens bereitet. Sie war nun tot, mehr als 15 Jahre schon, bald 16. Von dieser Liebe war ihm nur die Erinnerung geblieben.

Vielleicht war es, dass er Tonks am darauf folgenden Morgen immer wieder von sich wegstieß, auch nur eine Art Selbstschutz.

Vielleicht wollte er einfach keinen Menschen mehr zu dicht an sich heranlassen, um nicht wieder so verletzt zu werden.

Der Schmerz, einen Menschen zu verlieren, den man liebte, war unerträglich, die Wunde, die er hinterließ, unheilbar.

Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Jetzt gerade in dem Augenblick lag die schlafende Tonks neben ihm im Bett.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, hob er die Hand und strich ihr so sanft, man hätte meinen können, eine Feder berühre sie, über die Wange.

„Wir können uns nicht lieben. Es geht nicht, Dora. Ich wünschte mir, dass es anders wäre. Aber wir leben in einer Zeit, in der sich von einem Moment auf den anderen alles ändern kann. Man sagt, verliebe dich nie während eines Krieges, du weißt nie was danach kommt. Warum können wir uns nicht an diese Regel halten? Warum nicht?" leise sprach er zur schlafenden Tonks.

Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört. Sie schlief, tief und fest. Etwas worum er sie beneidete. Remus wurde von Alpträume geplagt und das nicht erst seit dem Tod von Albus Dumbledore, seine Alpträume reichten viel weiter zurück, zu der Zeit, als sie noch Kinder gewesen und in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren. Er hatte eigentlich schon immer Alpträume gehabt, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, aber sie hatten sich mit der Zeit verändert, waren bedrohlicher geworden.

„Das mit uns beiden, dass muss aufhören. Wir können so einfach nicht weitermachen. Ich tu dir damit nur weh. Das will ich nicht, das habe ich nie gewollt. Du musst mir glauben, dass das nie meine Absicht gewesen ist . . . . Ich bin auch nicht der Richtige für dich, auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht begreifen kannst und immer noch daran festhältst, dass ich dich eines Tages doch lieben könnte. Tonks es tut mir leid, aber das werde ich wohl niemals können. Aber da draußen, da gibt es einen Menschen, der für dich bestimmt ist. Es ist seine Aufgabe dich zu lieben und glücklich zu machen, nicht meine." fügte er leise hinzu.

Es war besser so.

Am Morgen würde er ihr sagen, dass das, was zwischen ihnen immer wieder passierte aufhören musste.

Das konnte einfach nicht so weitergehen.

Remus wollte das nicht.

Und so war es gekommen.

Vielleicht noch schmerzhafter, als Remus sich in der Nacht die Worte zurechtgelegt hatte.

„Das mit uns, das war nichts festes. Das kann es nie werden. Es ist vorbei. Dieser Fehler wird sich nie wiederholen."

Er hatte uninteressiert geklungen, als er ihr dies am Morgen gesagt hatte.

Gleichgültig.

Beinahe ausdruckslos war seine Stimme gewesen.

Nun stand sie am Fenster und dachte über seine Worte nach, die ihr seitdem nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen waren.

Tonks wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hatte einfach noch nicht den richtigen Moment gefunden, um ihm von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen.  
Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn sie ihm nichts davon sagte?

Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn es keine Schwangerschaft gab?

Nein, diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht zu Ende denken.

Unbewusst legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.

Sie würde diese Schwangerschaft nicht abbrechen. Sie würde dieses Kind bekommen. Mit oder ohne Remus.

Wenn Remus sie nicht mehr liebte, dann wollte sie wenigstens einen Teil von ihm immer bei sich haben.

Es gibt die Wunden, die heilen. Blaue Flecken, Schrammen, ein Messerstich oder auch eine Kugel.

Und dann gibt es Wunden, die nicht einmal die Zeit heilen kann. Wunden der Seele.

Tonks hatte das Gefühl, ihre ganze Seele war in Stücke zerrissen worden. Würde irgendwo apathisch in ihrem Körper schwimmen ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollte.

Sie hatte es schon vor einer Weile vermutet, dass die Nächte mit Remus nicht ohne Folgen geblieben waren. Man sagt, eine Frau spürt sofort wenn sie schwanger ist und genau so war es auch bei ihr. Es war keine sichtbare Veränderung, noch nicht.

Dafür war es noch viel zu früh. Es gab auch noch keine morgendliche Übelkeit, keinen Heißhunger, nichts, was jemanden eine Schwangerschaft bei ihr vermuten ließ.

Tonks war heute morgen in Muggel- London bei einem Arzt gewesen, er hatte ihre Befürchtung bestätigt.

Sechste Woche.

Schwanger.

Von Remus.

Bevor sie noch lange darüber nachdenken konnte, klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.

Charlie stand vor der Tür.

„Komm, eine Versammlung. Die anderen warten nur noch auf dich."

Tonks nickte nur.

Gedankenverloren folgte sie ihm in die Küche und setzte sich in eine stille, einsame Ecke, was sonst eher typisch für Severus Snape war. Aber heute wollte sie sich verkriechen, am liebsten unsichtbar sein.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Versammlung des Phönixordens ginge schon seit Stunden nichts von dem, was gesprochen wurde, nahm sie in sich auf. Tonks konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Zuviel ging ihr durch den Kopf und doch schwirrten ihre Gedanken nur um ein Thema, das ungeborene Baby in ihrem Bauch.

Tonks wusste einfach nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Wie würde Remus reagieren?

Würde er sich freuen?

Würde er endlich zu ihr und seiner Liebe zu ihr stehen?

Was würden die Anderen sagen?

Charlie Weasley war wieder einmal der Retter in der Not. Wörtlich genommen.

Er lehnte sich zu ihr herüber.

„Alles okay? Du siehst blass aus." meinte er leise.

„Kopfschmerzen."

„Geht's noch?"

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Wenn es zu viel wird, dann leg dich hin. Ich kann dir auch später erzählen was besprochen wurde.", fügte er hinzu.

„Mach ich. Aber es geht schon."

„Wirklich?" besorgt sah Charlie sie an.

Tonks rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Der falsche Mann war um sie besorgt. Warum konnte Remus nicht so sein wie Charlie Weasley?

Charlie war nur ein guter Freund, er würde nie der Mann werden, den sie von Herzen liebte. Dieser Platz würde immer Remus gehören.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich auf Charlie verlassen konnte. Wenn Remus ihr während der Schwangerschaft nicht beistehen würde, Charlie würde es auf jeden Fall tun. Dann wäre das Kind so etwas wie ein angenommener Weasley. Vielleicht hatte es die Metamorphogus-Eigenschaften von ihr, dann könnte es seine Haare in rote Haare morphen. Eine kleine Sandrine Lupin Tonks.

Während der Versammlung hatte sie angefangen sich Gedanken über die Zukunft von ihrem Kind und sich selbst zu machen.

Drei Stunden Versammlung des Phönixordens waren eine lange Zeit, da konnte man gut seinen Gedanken nachhängen, auch wenn das in der Situation, in der sich die Zauberwelt befand, nicht angebracht war.

Tonks würde heute noch Remus mit der Tatsache konfrontieren, dass die gemeinsamen Nächte nicht ohne Folgen geblieben waren. Sie würde ihm von dem Baby erzählen.

Nach der Versammlung und dem Essen, dass Molly gekocht hatte, würde sie ihn aufhalten, ihn in eines der Zimmer bitten und ihm ganz einfach sagen: Remus ich bin schwanger. Es klang alles so einfach.

Molly hatte Fischsuppe gekocht – bei dem Gedanken daran drehte sich ihr Magen – normalerweise war es ihr Leibgericht, aber nicht mehr seit heute.

Endlich tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Essen.", sagte George Weasley.

Zumindest vermutete Tonks, dass es George war und nicht Fred. Aber sie war nicht Molly, sie konnte die Zwillinge nicht auseinanderhalten.

Bevor Tonks etwas erwidern konnte, wurde ein großer Teller Fischsuppe vor ihrer Nase platziert. Und es kam, wie es kommen musste.

Tonks Magen rebellierte. Noch bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und auf der Toilette verschwunden.

„Vielleicht ist das Essen vergiftet.", meinte Mad-Eye Moody misstrauisch und beäugte seinen Teller, so als würde der bloße Anblick ihm verraten, was mit der Suppe los sei.

„Quatsch, das Essen ist ganz frisch. Das kann auch keiner vergiftet haben, da habe ich aufgepasst. So was passiert in meiner Küche nicht.", verteidigte Molly ihr Essen.

„Meiner Tante ging es während ihrer Schwangerschaft auch immer so schlecht, wenn sie Fisch nur gerochen hatte.", meinte Fleur, in inzwischen akzentfreiem Englisch.

„Tonks und schwanger? Von wem denn? Sie ist doch gar nicht verheiratet." fragend und gleichzeitig kopfschüttelnd sah Molly ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter an.

Molly hatte, was Kinderkriegen anbelangte, doch sehr konservative und altmodische Vorstellungen. Für sie gehörte eine Frau zu ihrer Familie, nach Hause und an den Herd.

Die Vorstellung, dass Tonks schwanger sein könnte, war für sie vollkommen abwegig.

Für jemand anderen am Tisch jedoch ganz und gar nicht. Jemand, der von heimlichen, gemeinsamen Nächten wusste.

Remus war aufgestanden und Tonks suchen gegangen.

Er wollte Gewissheit. Er wollte wissen, ob sie schwanger war, von ihm.

Remus fand sie im Kaminzimmer, wo sie am Fenster stand.

„Nymphadora."

„Mein Name ist Tonks.", sagte sie, in einem Ton, den sie nicht hatte benutzen wollen.

Im Moment aber war sie so unendlich wütend, auf alles und jeden. Auf Snape, weil er ein Verräter war, auf das Baby, weil es existierte, auf Remus, weil sie ihn liebte.

„Tonks, ist es wahr?"

„Was? Dass ich dich liebe? Dass du mich verletzt hast oder dass ich ein Kind von dir erwarte?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Sie drehte sich weg und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

Draußen war alles ruhig und friedlich. Wie konnte es sein, dass, wenn alles doch so wunderbar war, die Zauberwelt von Krieg, Chaos und Tod beherrscht wurde?

Gedankenverloren legte Tonks eine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.

Würde ihr Kind jemals in einer Welt ohne Angst leben? Würde es überhaupt wissen was Freiheit bedeutete?

„Es ist also wahr.", es war mehr eine Feststellung als alles andere.

„Ich weiß es auch erst seit heute.", erklärte Tonks.

„Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Was sollen wir nun machen?", hörte sie Remus fragen.

„Sag du es mir."

Remus wusste nicht, was er antworte sollte.

Er hatte schon so viel in seinem Leben falsch gemacht, nicht nur, was Nymphadora Tonks betraf.

Alles Gute in seinem Leben war schiefgelaufen, fand er.

„Ich habe Angst.", sagte er dann ganz unvermittelt.

Tonks drehte sich zu ihm um.

So wie er jetzt auf dem Sofa saß, so verloren und einsam, so traurig, überkam sie der Wunsch, einfach zu ihm zu gehen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und da weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Aber genau das wollte sie nicht.

Sie wollte, dass er sie auch liebte.

„Remus, ich werde das Kind bekommen, egal wie du dich entscheidest.", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme.

Fragend sah Remus sie an.

Tonks seufzte und ließ sich auf einen neben der Couch stehenden Stuhl fallen.

„Wenn du am Leben meines Kindes teilhaben willst, dann werde ich es dir nicht verwehren. Und wenn du sagst, du willst nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, dann werde ich nicht versuchen deine Meinung zu ändern. Es ist ganz egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde es akzeptieren.", erklärte sie.

„Es ist unser Kind.", erwiderte Remus nur.

„Unser Kind.", Tonks lachte bitter.

Remus seufzte. Er wusste, dass alles bisher falsch gelaufen war. Sie hatten beide Fehler gemacht, die nicht mehr zu korrigieren waren. Aber vielleicht konnten sie in Zukunft einiges besser machen. Remus wusste, dass er gegenüber dem Kind Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Es war zu Hälfte sein Kind, die Hälfte der Gene waren seine, Werwolfgene.

„Wir sollten einander eine Chance geben. Wegen des Kindes.", erklärte er dann.

„Vergiss es!" wütend sprang Tonks von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Remus jedoch packte sie am Arm, bevor sie verschwinden konnte.

„Hör mir bitte zu, das schuldest du dem Baby.", meinte er.

Tonks nickte nach einem Moment des Zögerns. Nach seinen Worten hatte er eigentlich keine Chance mehr verdient, aber ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Sie handelte emotional, nicht mehr rational. Ihr Hirn sagte ihr, dass sie Remus in den Wind schießen, verhexen sollte. Aber ihr Herz sprach etwas anderes.

„Die letzte Zeit war nicht einfach. Das wissen wir beide, und wir wissen auch, dass wir uns von irgend etwas haben leiten lassen. Liebe, Lust, Einsamkeit, irgend etwas eben . . . Ich habe immer gesagt, dass ein Leben mit mir niemals Zukunft haben wird. Ich werde in meinem Leben niemals etwas erreichen. Dass ich ein Werwolf bin, macht es für das Kind nicht einfach. Es wird immer von oben herab angesehen werden. So wie ich damals in der Schule und heute noch. . . Wir können und werden dem Baby aber nicht die Chance nehmen, seine eigenen Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Aber es wird nicht einfach werden. . . Ich bin kein einfacher Mensch. Das war ich nie. Und ich weiß nicht, ob wir zwei wirklich eine Zukunft zu Dritt haben. Aber ich möchte doch uns eine Chance geben. Auch wegen Baby Lupin.", erklärte er dann.

Lange hatten Tonks und Remus an diesem Abend noch im Kaminzimmer des Hauses verbracht.

Sie beide hatten über das Vergangene gesprochen.

Über ihre Fehler.

Über das Kind, das Tonks unter ihrem Herzen trug und die damit entstandene Verantwortung für sie beide.

Langsam konnte man in der nächsten Zeit eine Veränderung in Remus Verhalten feststellen, zumindest, wenn man es mit dem Verhalten lange vor Sirius Tod und dem Verhalten nach Dumbledores Tod verglich.

Auch wenn er oft noch melancholisch und traurig war, so schaffte er es doch, in Gegenwart von Tonks zu lächeln.

Sie, mit ihrem mal pinken, mal azurblauen Haar, der Schweinchen- oder Stupsnase, hatte es geschafft, sich einen festen Platz in seinem Leben zu erschleichen.

Dass jedoch ein Großteil seines Herzens immer bei einer für Tonks unbekannten Frau bleiben würde, hatte sie zähneknirschend akzeptiert, auch wenn es nicht leicht war, wenn der Mann, den man liebte, in Wahrheit immer noch einer anderen Frau hinterherschmachtete.

Remus sprach niemals über diese Frau und was er für sie empfand. Tonks wusste jedoch, dass sie ihm alles bedeute hatte, dass er niemals aufhören würde, diese Frau zu lieben.

Einmal hatte Tonks versucht zu erfahren, wer es gewesen war, aber dieses Gespräch hatte mit Türenknallen und einem tagelangen Schweigen seitens Remus geendet.

Diese Frau, auch wenn sie wie ein Schatten über der Beziehung der Beiden lag, wurde totgeschwiegen, so als wäre sie es wirklich.

Tonks wusste nicht ob diese Frau noch lebte, ob sie wirklich jemals existiert hatte, ob sie nicht vielleicht sogar eine Phantasie von Remus war.

Remus lag ein paar Tage später neben Tonks auf der Seite und betrachtete seine schwangere Freundin. Wie das klang. Schwangere Freundin. Das hörte sich nach einer festen, innigen Beziehung an. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte keiner von beiden ihren Beziehungsstatus bisher in Worten definiert.

Dass sie schwanger war, das hatten sie noch keinem gesagt, sie wollten diese Sache erst mal für sich behalten. Die Beiden wollten sich erst einmal über die Zukunft klar werden. Ob es wirklich eine gemeinsame Zukunft für Remus und Tonks gab.

Die Liebe und Beziehung zu einem Werwolf brachte viele Hindernisse und auch Gefahren mit sich. Auch das Ministerium machte es einer solchen Beziehung nicht einfach. Das Baby, kaum dass es geboren war, würde erst einmal viele Tests und Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen müssen, um sicherzustellen, ob es ebenfalls ein Werwolf war wie sein Vater, oder ob der Fluch der Lycantrophie an ihm vorübergegangen war.

Sicher, einige ahnten schon, dass Tonks schwanger war, Charlie zum Beispiel und Fleur auch. Aber erst mal sollte es ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Schon seit einer Weile quälten Remus Alpträume und Einschlafprobleme, die nichts mit dem Vollmond zu tun hatten, aber bisher hatte er mit niemanden darüber gesprochen, nicht einmal mit Tonks.

Manchmal hatte Remus jetzt Angst, nachts die Augen zu schließen, weil er befürchtete am Morgen aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass alles in Wahrheit nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Ein wunderbarer Traum, einer der eigentlich viel zu schön war, um wirklich wahr zu sein.

Um ihm zu widerfahren.

Remus hatte in dieser Nacht einen seltsamen Traum, es war alles so verwirrend und doch wieder logisch.

Er träumte, dass er Hand in Hand mit Tonks über ein Feld ging, aber es war kein Weizenfeld, es war ein Feld mit Menschen aus seinem Leben, sie starrten ihn an, bewegten stumm ihren Mund, andere weinten, aber keiner sprach mit ihm. Er sah Menschen in seinem Traum die er meist nur von Bildern kannte oder die schon lange tot waren. Er sah alte Freunde, Feinde, alle Menschen die in seinem Leben eine Rolle gespielt hatten, auch seine große Liebe war unter den Menschen. Er ließ Tonks Hand los und ging auf die Frau, seine verlorene Liebe, zu.

Remus wollte sie noch einmal sehen, noch einmal in den Arm nehmen, ihr endlich sagen, was er für sie empfand. Nur ein allerletztes Mal noch. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich ihr näherte, ging sie einen Schritt zurück, bis sie ganz verschwand.

„Bleib hier! Bitte!" begann Remus im Schlaf zu reden, seine Stimme wurde lauter. Tonks wurde davon geweckt, sie sah, dass Remus sich schweißgebadet von einer Seite zur anderen wälzte. Sanft strich sie ihm übers Haar.

„Remus wach auf, es ist nur ein Alptraum.", sagte sie leise zu ihm.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tonks Stimme ihren Weg in seinen Traum fand, und von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war er hellwach, saß aufrecht im Bett, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, und kämpfte gegen die Wucht der Emotionen, die dieser Traum in ihm freigesetzt hatte.

Behutsam strich Tonks ihm über den Rücken, es war etwas, was ihr sehr vertraut war.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein.", erwiderte er, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen.

„Bist du dir sicher? Es hilft, wenn man über seine Alpträume spricht, dann verlieren sie ihre Macht."

„Ich habe nein gesagt."

Für Remus war das Thema damit erledigt. Warum musste Tonks auch immer nachbohren? Merkte sie nicht, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte? In der letzten Zeit war ihm irgendwie alles zu viel geworden.

Erst der Tod von Sirius, dann der Mord an Dumbledore, Snapes Verrat, die Verwandlungen in einen Wolf ohne den helfenden Trank und jetzt auch noch die ungeplante Schwangerschaft von Tonks.

So richtig verlief die Beziehung von Remus und Tonks in den darauf folgenden Wochen nicht.

Daran waren dieser seltsame Traum und die Erinnerungen an damals, die er freigesetzt hatte, schuld. Remus begann sich wieder in sein altes Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen.

Es gab zwar gemeinsame Momente, Zärtlichkeiten, die ausgetauscht wurden, aber die große Romantik, die Tonks sich gewünscht hatte, kam nicht auf.

Sicher, es waren Kleinigkeiten, wie die Tasse Kräutertee gegen die inzwischen eingesetzte morgendliche Übelkeit, die er ihr ans Bett brachte oder eine Rückenmassage, die eine Beziehung ausmachten, aber Tonks hätte es gerne gesehen, wenn Remus auch einmal etwas spontan-romantisches tun würde.

Ein einfacher Liebesbrief würde ihr schon reichen oder dass er einfach mal die drei magischen Worte sagte. Das hatte er bis heute nicht getan. Dabei waren seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht mehr als drei, fast vier Monate vergangen.

Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Tonks ihre Schwangerschaft bald nicht mehr verstecken könnte.

Bald war es soweit, dass sie dem Orden davon berichten musste.

Es war das Beste und nur zu Tonks eigener Sicherheit, dass die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens von ihrer Schwangerschaft erführen.

Remus und Tonks hatten sich fest vorgenommen, heute bei diesem Treffen das Thema Schwangerschaft anzuschneiden und allen davon zu erzählen, dass Tonks ein Kind von Remus erwartete, doch es kam anders, als die Beiden es erwartet hatten.

Minerva McGonnagall war es, die eine noch größere Überraschung, eine schier unglaubliche Nachricht zu präsentieren hatte.

Eine Nachricht, die viele Fragen und noch größeres Unverständnis aufwarf.

Severus Snape war in den Orden zurückgekehrt.

Momentan war er an einen Stuhl gefesselt.

Alastor Moody stand ihm misstrauisch gegenüber, den Zauberstab auf Snapes Herz gerichtet, bereit, den ersten Fluch, der ihm über die Lippen kam, den tödlichen Fluch sein zu lassen.

Moody vertrat die Auffassung, dass im Krieg keine Verhandlungen nötig waren, Verräter und Deserteure wurden auf der Stelle getötet, ohne Verhandlung, ohne Worte der Verteidigung.

Ein Verräter – das war Severus Snape für ihn – nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Harry selbst wurde von Hermine zurückgehalten, nicht dass er den momentan wehrlosen Snape angreifen würde, was er jedoch am liebsten tun würde.

Aber auch obwohl Hermine ihn zurückhielt, so konnte Harry Snape jedoch mit Worten angreifen.

„Mörder! Sie sind ein gemeiner, hinterhältiger Mörder Snape! Sie haben Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen! Azkaban ist noch zu schade für sie! Sie werden dafür bezahlen, was Sie getan haben! Das schwöre ich! Und wenn ich es selbst tun muss, Sie werden bezahlen, für alles was Sie jemals getan haben! Jeden Fehler werden Sie büßen! Bitter büßen!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut.

„Das reicht jetzt Potter."

Noch nie hatten sie Professor McGonnagall so wütend gesehen.

Mit zornrotem Gesicht stand sie am Tisch, die Hände auf selbigem abgestützt und funkelte Harry wütend an.

„Aber Professor", begann Harry.

„Severus Snape hat sehr viel für den Orden getan, er hat sein Leben riskiert und das mehr als einmal. Er hat es zu oft getan, als dass ich noch genau sagen könnte, wie oft. Alles, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, war Teil eines Plans von Professor Dumbledore. Wir hatten uns damals geschworen, alles zu tun, um Tom aufzuhalten. Egal zu welchem Preis. Unser Leben zu geben war das Mindeste, was einer von uns tun konnte, um den Anderen die Chance und Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben zu geben. Sie sollten Professor Snape den Respekt zollen, den er verdient.", erklärte Minerva McGonnagall mit fester Stimme.

„Aber wieso?" fragte Tonks.

„Wegen dem, was er getan hatte um Tom zu vernichten, um uns näher an diesen Tag, an dem Tom Riddle nur noch eine böse Erinnerung ist, heranzubringen.", erwiderte sie.

Es war seltsam Professor McGonnagall so reden zu hören.

Keiner hätte gedacht, dass sie einmal den Dunklen Lord, Voldemort, beim Namen, geschweige denn beim Vornamen, nennen würde.

Andererseits war sie mit Tom Riddle, so wie er damals noch hieß, zur Schule gegangen.

Über ihre möglicherweise gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Tom Riddle sprach sie niemals, jeder im Orden konnte nur mutmaßen inwieweit die Beiden einander überhaupt richtig gekannt hatten, und zu Theorien und wilden Spekulationen wollte sich niemand hinreißen lassen.

Keiner hätte gedacht, dass sie in den Plan eingeweiht war. Das es überhaupt so etwas wie diesen Plan gab, von dem sie jetzt zu erzählen begann.

„Es war von Anfang an klar, dass Severus irgendwann seine Loyalität beweisen musste. Albus hatte gewusst, dass Tom von Severus verlangen würde ihn zu töten. Wir haben nur viel früher damit gerechnet und auch unter anderen Umständen. Es gibt ein Denkarium, es ist in Gringotts deponiert. Albus hat dort seine Erinnerungen deponiert, was die Gespräche mit Severus anbelangte und auch seine Gedanken zu diesem Plan, dem Plan sein Leben zu geben, damit die Menschen der Zauberwelt eines Tages in Frieden und Freiheit leben können. Morgen wird das Denkarium dem Ministerium übergeben werden, damit wird die Unschuld von Severus bewiesen. Ich habe schon alles diesbezügliche veranlasst. Severus hat vielleicht den tödlichen Fluch ausgesprochen, aber getötet hat er Albus nicht."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Remus konnte sich später, als er neben Tonks im Bett lag, nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie lange sie an diesem Abend noch in der Küche gesessen und geredet hatten.

Remus wusste nur, dass er unendlich erleichtert über die Rückkehr von Severus Snape war.

Mit Severus Rückkehr war auch sein Wolfskrauttrank zurück. Er würde sich wieder in einen Wolf verwandeln können ohne verrückt zu werden. Er sollte unendlich glücklich darüber sein und doch war er von Melancholie überkommen, weil die Folgen von Severus Rückkehr alte Erinnerungen an einen lieben Freund mit sich brachten.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut.", meinte Tonks.

„Nicht alles."

„Aber du kriegst wieder deinen Trank."

„Schon, aber für Severus bedeutet die Rückkehr in den Orden auch Hausarrest. Es wird zu gefährlich sein, wenn er sich draußen, außerhalb des Hauses zeigt. Die Todesser würden ihn töten. Jetzt geht es ihm wie Sirius damals. Er wird langsam verrückt werden, wenn er eingesperrt ist. Irgendwann wird er etwas unüberlegtes tun und dann .", Remus brach ab.

Beide wussten genau, wie die Geschichte mit Sirius damals geendet hatte.

Er war durch den Schleier gefallen, für immer verloren. Remus war nun der Letzte der legendären Rumtreiber.

„Wie wollen wir sie nennen?" fragte Tonks und legte Remus Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Sie hoffte, dass dieser Themawechsel ihn aus seiner Melancholie riss, in die er beinah vollständig zurückgefallen wäre.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht Remus junior."

„Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?"

„Es wird ein Junge."

„Sicher?"

„Das sagt mir mein Werwolfinstinkt.", erklärte Remus.

„Na wenn du meinst. Was hältst du von James Remus Lupin?"

„James Sirius Lupin Tonks."

„Sirius Albus Lupin."

„Ted Arthur Lupin Tonks."

„Percival Brian Lupin."

Beide mussten lachen. Die Namensideen für den Lupin-Tonks-Spross wurden immer verrückter.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist der Name egal, solange er gesund ist und in einer freien Welt aufwachsen kann.", meinte Remus und nahm Tonks in den Arm.

„Eine freie Welt? Meinst du, wir werden sie noch erleben können?"

„Ja, wir müssen nur fest daran glauben."

Tonks seufzte.

„Was ist?"

„Du weißt, dass wir den Anderen von dem Baby erzählen müssen. Ich kann die Schwangerschaft nicht länger verbergen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass noch keiner etwas bemerkt hat. Ich bin im vierten Monat, ein Umhang wird den Bauch bald nicht länger verbergen können, vielleicht noch einen Monat lang, allerhöchstens. Über lange Zeit kann ich auch nicht mehr morphen, was ich in zwei Monaten sowieso nicht mehr tun darf, weil es für das Baby gefährlich werden kann. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass er mit einer Schweinenase oder grünen Haaren geboren wird. In St. Mungos hat man mir schon gesagt, dass ich ab jetzt kürzer treten sollte und bald, ab dem sechsten Monat, nichts anderes mehr tun darf als mich auszuruhen.", erklärte sie.

„Morgen reden wir mit den Anderen. Wir erzählen ihnen beim nächsten Treffen auf jeden Fall von unserem Baby. Diesmal ging es einfach nicht. Es gab so viele Neuigkeiten, dass wäre einfach zu viel gewesen.", meinte Remus.

„Was denkst du, wie sie reagieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Einige werden sich bestimmt mit uns freuen."

Die Reaktionen am nächsten Tag, als Remus und Tonks von der Schwangerschaft erzählten, waren doch anders als sie es sich erträumt hatten. Vor allem, was Mad-Eye Moody und Molly Weasley betraf.

„Wie kann man nur so unverantwortlich sein? Habe ich nicht immer gesagt‚ Constant Vigilance?" platzte es aus Moody heraus.

„Wir sollten jetzt am besten sofort damit anfangen, eure Hochzeit zu planen.", meinte Molly.

„Tonks und ich werden nicht heiraten."

„Das ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Denkt doch nur an das Gerede der Leute."

„Molly bitte. Es ist einzig und allein die Entscheidung von Tonks und mir. Wir wollen nicht heiraten."

„Hast du Tonks das gefragt? Jedes Mädchen träumt von einer Hochzeit. Was sagst du dazu Tonks? Du willst doch bestimmt eine Hochzeit. Das wäre auch kein Problem, wir könnten das alles organisieren, vielleicht im Kaminzimmer. Arthur könnte sich um die Formalitäten kümmern und ein Kleid wäre auch kein Problem, wir nehmen mein altes Brautkleid, ein paar Zaubersprüche und es passt dir. Was sagst du?" wollte Molly wissen.

„Ich werde Remus nicht heiraten, zumindest nicht jetzt, nicht bevor wir wissen, wie es weitergeht."

„Aber das geht nicht!"

Molly war entsetzt.

„Warum? Weil du meinst, dass es das einzig richtige ist zu heiraten und dann Kinder zu bekommen, in der Reihenfolge? Deine Wertvorstellung ist nicht meine. Ich will Remus nicht heiraten, nicht, solange Krieg herrscht. Ich will keine hastige, überstürzte Zeremonie."

Tonks stand von ihrem Stuhl in der Küche auf.

Sie war es leid.

Von allen Seiten kamen nur Vorwürfe, angeblich wohlgemeinte Ratschläge, aber keiner hatte sich mit ihr über die Schwangerschaft gefreut. Sicher, es war keine einfache Zeit. Jetzt ein Kind zu bekommen war vielleicht falsch. Aber Tonks würde sich niemals gegen das Kind entscheiden.

Gerade als sie die Küche verlassen hatte trat Snape aus dem Schatten.

„Ein Baby?"

„Auch ein dummer Spruch auf Lager Snape? Ich habe heute noch keinen verhext, du wärst der Erste. Also, was willst du?" fragte sie wütend.

„Ich hoffe ihr nennt ihn nicht Sirius.", mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen.

Tonks sah ihm einen Moment sprachlos hinterher, bevor sie ihren Weg zum Badezimmer fortsetzte. Sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine heiße Dusche.

Während sie sich vom angenehmen Duft ihres Schaums beruhigen ließ, versuchte sie, an nichts zu denken.

Es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder lief in ihrem Kopf die Szenerie von vor einigen Minuten ab.

Sie hatte vielleicht überreagiert.

Aber andererseits, sie wollte nicht, dass Remus sich durch die Schwangerschaft zu etwas verpflichtet fühlte. Das wollte sie nicht mehr. Wenn er bei ihr blieb, dann sollte er es nicht tun, weil sie verheiratet waren oder weil er sich wegen des Kindes verpflichtet fühlte, sondern weil er sie liebte. Manchmal überkamen sie auch Zweifel, ob die Zweisamkeit zwischen Remus und ihr nur darauf beruhte, dass sie sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug. Seitdem sie Remus von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, gab es zwischen ihnen mehr als nur Sex. Von Liebe wollte sie nicht sprechen. Aber es war ein Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit entstanden, wenn sie abends nebeneinander im Bett lagen, miteinander redeten, was sie momentan häufig und viel taten.

Molly war viel zu altmodisch in ihren Vorstellungen.

Heirat, Kinder und das in der Reihenfolge, dass war Molly Weasleys Wertvorstellung, aber nicht ihre eigene. Tonks war es egal ob die Verbindung zwischen Remus und ihr legalisiert war, wie es so schon im Neudeutsch hieß. Das Einzige was für Tonks zählte, waren Gefühle, echte Gefühle. Was nützte ein Stück Papier das sie als Misses Remus Lupin auswies, wenn sie nicht das Gefühl hatte das auch zu sein?

Sanft massierte sie sich den Stress und die Anspannung aus ihren Armen. Aus dem Genick. Dem Bauch. Aus jedem Muskel und jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Dann ließ das Wasser noch eine Weile über ihren erschöpften Körper laufen. Tankte neue Energie. Nahm sich ein Handtuch und begann, sich abzutrocknen.

Langsam zog sie sich an. Sie fühlte sich geschafft und gleichzeitig aufgewühlt.

Anschließend ging sie ins Kaminzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Remus saß dort schon, in eine Decke eingewickelt, die Augen geschlossen.

Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Teetassen, eine halbvoll. Er saß ruhig da. Zu ruhig.

Tonks rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm.

Kein Zweifel - Remus war eingeschlafen!

Sie goss sich Tee ein, trank einen Schluck und beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit über. Leise stellte sie die Tasse zurück auf das Tablett.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Decke, schlüpfte unter sie und zog sie ein Stück höher.

Sanft berührte sie mit dem Gesicht seine Schulter.

Wärme durchflutete sie. Und sein ihr so sehr vertrauter Geruch. Sie mochte diesen Duft. Das war einfach Remus. "Ihr" Remus.

Sanft schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Sie wollte ihm für einen Moment ganz nah sein. Ihr Kopf an seinem Hals, halb auf der Brust. Ihr Körper dicht an ihn gedrückt. Tonks fühlte sich geborgen, wie so oft, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Ein leiser Seufzer der Hoffnung entrang sich ihr und sie schloss ihre Augen.

Und dann ließ sie los, ließ sich einfach nur noch fallen. Die Müdigkeit holte sie fast augenblicklich ein. Mehr wie in einem Traum fühlte sie, wie sich ein Arm sanft um ihre Schulter legte.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Die nächste Zeit wurde verdammt hektisch, für alle.

Minerva McGonnagall hatte das Denkarium dem Ministerium übergeben, wo es als authentisch identifiziert wurde. Nun mussten auch Leute wie Harry Potter und Mad-Eye Moody akzeptieren, dass das was Severus Snape getan hatte letztendlich vielleicht die Rettung für sie alle bedeutete.

In den Monaten, in denen Severus untergetaucht war, hatte er einiges über Voldemorts Pläne erfahren. Voldemort hatte ihm vertraut. Severus hatte einen seiner beiden Erzfeinde ermordet, für Voldemort war jeder Zweifel an der Loyalität von Severus Snape ausgeräumt. Er vertraute ihm, ein Fehler, denn Severus war mit seinem Wissen und Voldemorts Plänen zu Minerva gegangen, wie damals zwischen den Dreien vereinbart. Dieses Wissen kam nun dem Orden des Phönix zugute.

Die Rehabilitierung von Severus Snape hatte für große Unruhe in der Zauberwelt gesorgt. Was war er jetzt – ein unschuldiger Mörder?

Ein mordender Unschuldiger?

Ein Opfer?

Jedenfalls war er jetzt in Gefahr, noch mehr als früher, als er noch ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen gewesen war.

Voldemort hatte ein sogenanntes Kopfgeld auf Severus Snape ausgesetzt.

Wer ihn fing, der durfte ihn zu Tode foltern, solange man Voldemort seinen Kopf als Geschenk machte.

Grausam.

Aber es war eine grausame und düstere Zeit, in der sie alle lebten.

Fieberhaft arbeitete Severus Snape zusammen mit Hermine Granger und Charlie Weasley, den zwei einzig halbwegs vernünftigen Schwachköpfen, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte, wie er selbst sagte, an Tränken, ließ sie Tränke brauen, die Madame Pomfreys Bestand und den Bestand des Phönixordens an Heiltränken auffüllen sollte.

Hermine Granger war, nach mehrerem längeren Gegrummel seitens ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, in die hohe Kunst des Tränkebrauens eingeweiht worden.

Minerva hatte ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, dass Hermine nach Ende des Krieges bei ihm in die Lehre gehen durfte, um den Meister in Zaubertränke zu machen.

Auch wenn noch nicht klar war, ob und wann es dieses Kriegsende geben würde.

Jede freie Minute verbrachten die Drei nun in Snapes Labor um irgendwelche Tränke, meist den Wolfskrauttrank für Remus Lupin und einen Trank, der die Folgen des Cruciatus mildern sollte, zu brauen.

Letzterer wurde in den vergangenen Wochen wie die Luft zum Atmen gebraucht.

Auch für Remus und Tonks kam mit dieser Zeit eine Veränderung.

Eine große Veränderung.

Es schien, als würde Remus endlich begreifen, was es hieß einen Menschen wirklich zu lieben. Und zwar dann, in dem Moment, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er beinah wieder alles in seinem Leben verloren hätte, was ihm etwas bedeutete.

Tonks war in Hogsmeade unterwegs gewesen. Im Auftrag des Ministeriums.

Einige Mitglieder des Ordens, besser gesagt Molly und Remus im besonderen, hatten die Idee nicht gut gefunden, dass Tonks in ihrem Zustand noch unterwegs war, kämpfte.

Es hätte zu jeder Zeit passieren können, schon Monate zuvor, aber es passierte heute.

Tonks wurde auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmeade, kurz bevor sie das Haus Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 erreicht hatte, von zwei Todessern überrascht.

Sie war Aurorin, sie wusste sich zu verteidigen und doch war sie noch mehr in Gefahr als früher. Diesmal war sie entwaffnet worden. Ein Zauberspruch hatte sie hinterrücks getroffen und zu Boden geworfen.

Instinktiv hatte Tonks ihre Hand schützend vor den Bauch gelegt, die andere dazu benutzt ihren Sturz abzufangen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand glitt.

Tonks erkannte Draco an der Stimme, der andere Todesser war vermutlich Crabbe oder Goyle. Draco war schon früher überall nur in Begleitung einer seiner Leibwächter, oder Dumm und Dümmer, wie Tonks sie auch gerne nannte, gegangen.

Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tonks.

„Was denkst du? Crucio!" schrie er, nur um kurz darauf wieder den Fluch von ihr zu heben, „Oder ." Aber da wurde Draco schon unterbrochen. Jemand war erschienen. Eine große dunkle Gestalt.

„Accio Zauberstab.", sagte diese Person und Dracos Zauberstab war in seiner Hand.

Severus hatte vom Fenster des Hauses beobachtet, wie Tonks von zwei Todessern angegriffen wurde. Als sie zu Boden ging, konnte er nicht mehr anders, Hausarrest hin, Hausarrest her. Er war ihr zu Hilfe geeilt.

Dass dies überhaupt nicht clever war, das wusste er. Severus begab sich damit in Lebensgefahr. Aber er musste etwas tun. Er konnte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie zwei Todesser Tonks umbrachten.

Dass einer von beiden bald den tödlichen Fluch aussprechen würde, das wusste er. Es war das alte Muster, dass er nur zu gut kannte.

Erst spielte man mit seinem Opfer, quälte es, und wenn es dachte, man würde ihm Gnade entgegenbringen, sprach man den Todesfluch.

Soweit wollte Severus es nicht kommen lassen.

Deswegen stand er nun hinter Draco.

„Verschwindet zu eurem Meister. Sagt ihm, dass er seine letzten Tage genießen soll, bevor Potter ihn vernichten wird.", und mit einem eiskalten Lächeln sprach er leise: „Stupefy."

Der andere Todesser apparierte sofort, während Draco am Boden lag. Eine Portion Cruciatus wäre kein Zuckerschlecken, aber Severus Snape wollte sich nicht auf seine Stufe herunterbegeben. Er wollte sich ändern. Auch wenn es ihm in den Fingern juckte Crucio zu sagen. Vielleicht würde er es aber doch noch tun. Sie waren im Krieg, da war eigentlich alles erlaubt. Warum nicht auch das.

Severus stieg über den am Boden liegenden Körper hinweg, ging auf Tonks zu und half ihr auf die Beine. Diese zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Auch wenn sie nur kurz den Cruciatus am eigenen Leib spüren musste, man merkt es ihr an, dass es kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen war und sie unter den Folgen litt.

Kaum, dass sie aufgestanden war, sackten ihr die Beine weg. Severus konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor sie auf dem Boden zusammengesackt wäre.

„Sie sollte sich ein Heiler oder eine Medihexe ansehen. Den Trank kann ich Ihnen nicht geben, er ist für Schwangere und Babys zu gefährlich.", meinte er und trug sie in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, wo er sie im Kaminzimmer auf die Couch legte, nur um sofort den Kopf in den Kamin zu stecken und laut „Hogwarts", zu rufen, wo er kurz Minerva McGonnagall mitteilte, was soeben vor dem Haus passiert war.

So schnell sie konnte, war Poppy aus Hogwarts herbeigeeilt, zusammen mit Minerva, Remus und Charlie Weasley.

„Das sollten sich lieber die Heiler in St. Mungos ansehen. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob der Cruciatus dem Baby geschadet hat. Es scheint zwar alles in Ordnung zu sein, im Moment jedenfalls, aber wie gesagt, was mit dem Baby ist, weiß ich nicht.", erklärte Poppy, nachdem sie Tonks mit dem Zauberstab untersucht hatte.

„Könnte es dem Baby geschadet haben?" fragte Remus besorgt.

„Ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß."

„Aber es besteht die Möglichkeit?" wollte Remus wissen.

„So wie jeder Andere auch, kann ein ungeborenes Baby zu Schaden kommen. Wir wissen einfach zu wenig über solche Dinge. Die Folgen des Cruciatus sind noch zu wenig erforscht. Wäre es anders, dann wären nicht so viele in St. Mungos und würden vor sich hin vegetieren.", erklärte Poppy.

„Nicht St. Mungos", begann Tonks.

Remus kniete sich auf den Boden und nahm Tonks Hand. Er hatte Angst um Tonks und das Baby gehabt, als er gehört hatte was passiert war. Und Poppy's Aussage jetzt tat seiner Angst überhaupt nicht gut. Der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt, der ihn jemals ohne Angst und Hintergedanken lieben würde, sein ungeborenes Kind, war in Gefahr.

„Die Heiler können dort feststellen, ob dir und dem Baby auch wirklich nichts passiert ist. Bitte Dora."

„Dich lassen sie dort nicht rein. Werwölfe haben keinen Zutritt zu öffentlichen Gebäuden, seitdem Dolores Umbridge ihr neues Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz durchgedrückt hat. Ich will, dass du bei mir bist."

Remus seufzte.

Dieses verdammte Gesetz verschlimmerte so vieles. Remus und jedem anderen Werwolf war es nun verboten, öffentliche Gebäude wie St. Mungos, Gringotts, Hogwarts und das Zaubereiministerium zu betreten. Minerva war es aber egal. Sie hielt das Gesetz für albern und holte Remus nach Hogwarts, wenn sie etwas mit ihm zu besprechen hatte.

Dieses Gesetz bedeutete auch, dass er bei der Geburt des Kindes nicht dabei sein konnte, da St. Mungos zu betreten verboten war.

Aber irgendwie würden sie das schon hinkriegen. Das wusste er.

Jetzt ging es erst mal darum, dass Tonks nach St. Mungos gebracht wurde. Alles andere war unwichtig.

„Ich bin bei dir, in deinem Herzen werde ich immer bei dir sein. Ich denke an dich und unser Baby, während du dort bist. Aber bitte, lass dich von Charlie und Poppy nach St. Mungos bringen. Tu es für mich.", bat er.

„Remus-"

„Bitte Dora."

Tonks nickte. Sie wollte ihm nicht widersprechen. Remus hatte ja recht.

Remus beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn bevor er aufstand und Charlie Platz machte, der Tonks hochhob und mit ihr zum Kamin ging.

„Bis bald.", sagte Tonks noch, bevor Charlie mit ihr im Kamin verschwand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Tonks musste dann über Nacht zur Beobachtung in St. Mungos bleiben, aber die Heiler waren sich einig, dass weder sie noch das Baby Schaden davontragen würden.

Tonks durfte nur nicht mehr ihrer Arbeit als Aurorin nachgehen, bis das Kind geboren war. Das Risiko war doch zu groß, als dass die Heiler es eingehen wollten.

Minerva McGonnagall hatte ihr schon gesagt, dass sie von ihr erwartete, nichts mehr zu tun. Der kleine Gryffindor, wie Minerva ihn nannte, sollte ihr erst Anlass zur Sorge geben, wenn er 11 Jahre alt und Schüler in Hogwarts war.

Minerva McGonnagall glaubte daran, dass alles gut werden würde und eines Tages, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft, die Schule wieder eröffnen würde und vieles wieder so werden würde, wie in der Zeit vor Voldemort.

Sicher, alles konnte nicht mehr so werden wie früher, Albus Dumbledore fehlte an allen Ecken und Enden.

Hogwarts war nach seinem Tod erst einmal geschlossen worden. Alle waren sich einig gewesen, wenn Todesser es einmal ins Schloss geschafft hatten, dann würden sie es wieder tun. Niemand wollte, dass sich die Kinder in eine solche Gefahr begaben.

Momentan gab es auch wichtigere Dinge als Lernen.

Das Überleben hatte die höchste Priorität bekommen, wie schon einmal, während des ersten Zauberkrieges.

Der Zweite begann offiziell mit der Ermordung von Albus Dumbledore, dies war Voldemorts Kriegserklärung an die Zauberwelt gewesen.

Wie lange sie sich schon im Krieg befanden, das vermochte niemand mehr so richtig zu sagen. Man hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen, man hoffte nur darauf, dass das Kriegsende bald kommen würde, mit dem richtigen Sieger.

An manchen Abenden ertappte sich Minerva dabei, wie sie stille Zwiegespräche mit Albus führte, in der Hoffnung eine Antwort zu erhalten.

Remus selbst konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was er empfand.

Tonks und das Baby hatten den Angriff ohne Folgen überstanden.

Tonks fühlte sich zwar, als wäre sie von einem Muggel-Traktor überrollt worden, aber ansonsten war alles in Ordnung. Wäre Severus nicht eingeschritten, Remus wagte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zuende zu denken.

Remus hatte darauf bestanden, dass Tonks sich, nachdem sie aus St. Mungos wieder entlassen worden war, sofort hinlegte.

Er saß nun an ihrem Bett und hielt ihre Hand.

„Wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre", begann er.

„Remus, es geht mir gut."

„Ich hätte dich und unser Baby verlieren können. Du hättest so enden können, wie Alice und Frank Longbottom, oder schlimmer. Ich hätte möglicherweise nie die Chance gehabt, dir zu sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe.", heiße Tränen rannen Remus Wangen herunter.

Erst jetzt wurde er sich des ganzen Ausmaßes der letzten Monate bewusst.

Er hatte sich so schändlich gegenüber Tonks benommen. Remus hatte die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden ausgenutzt, Tonks benutzt. Er war mehr als dankbar, dass sie trotz allem noch immer seine Freundin war und fest an seiner Seite stand.

Seine Stimmungsschwankungen in den letzten Monaten, von himmelhochjauchzend bis zu Tode betrübt, seine Wutausbrüche, wenn er Teller vom Tisch warf, hatte sie wortlos ertragen und mit einem leisen ‚Reparo' den Teller einfach immer und immer wieder repariert.

Tonks hatte seine Motive nie hinterfragt, sie war einfach da gewesen. Und er hatte alles, was sie von ihm wollte, mit Füßen getreten.

Er hatte sie benutzt, um seinen Schmerz zu stillen. Jede Nacht, wenn er neben ihr im Bett gelegen hatte, dann hatte er gewusst, dass es schäbig war, was er getan hatte, Tonks Gefühle einfach auszunutzen.

Jetzt war es anders. Es sollte grundlegend anders werden. Noch besser, als es in der letzten Zeit, seitdem er von dem Baby wusste, gewesen war.

Es musste erst ein Todesser kommen und ihm beinah das Wichtigste in seinem Leben nehmen, damit er begriff, wie wertvoll es war.

„Komm her."

Tonks zog Remus zu sich heran, nahm ihn in den Arm und strich ihm sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken.

Remus hatte recht, sie hätte ein brabbelndes, sabberndes Etwas, dass nicht mehr ihren eigenen Namen wusste, werden können, wäre Severus nicht gewesen.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, noch eine Frau zu verlieren.", sagte Remus.

„Noch eine Frau? Remus, wer war sie?"

Tonks fragte nicht aus Eifersucht.

Sie wollte ihn verstehen.

Sie wollte wissen, welche Frau ihn damals so tief verletzt hatte, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte nicht mehr zu lieben.

„Unwichtig.", erwiderte er und sah sie an.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie muss dir sehr viel bedeutet haben."

„Du bedeutest mir mehr.", entgegnete Remus.

„Ich möchte doch nur verstehen", begann Tonks.

„Wer soll der Pate werden?" fragte Remus und unterbrach damit Tonks.

Tonks wusste, dass das Thema damit erst mal beendet war.

Remus wollte nicht weiter darüber reden, aber sie hoffte, dass er eines Tages ehrlich sein würde und ihr von seiner ersten Liebe berichtete, sie war schließlich ein Teil von ihm und hatte Remus zu dem gemacht, was er heute war.

Jetzt aber erst einmal ließ sie sich auf den Themawechsel ein, es war auch nicht gerade unwichtig, was sie zu entscheiden hatten.

Der Pate war jemand, der die wohl wichtigste Rolle im Leben eines Kindes innehatte gleich nach den Eltern.

„Ich hätte Sirius gesagt, wenn er noch leben würde oder Dumbledore."

„Es sollte jemand sein, dem wir mit unserem Leben vertrauen, jemand der gut zu Kindern ist und in der Lage, unserem Kind das zu geben, was wir ihm geben.", erklärte Remus.

„Charlie Weasley? Ich kenne ihn schon fast mein ganzes Leben. Er ist mein bester Freund, ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen."

„Er arbeitet mit Drachen. Außerdem ist Rumänien so weit weg. Jemand anderes wäre besser."

„Bill und Fleur?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke eher nicht.", meinte Remus.

„Warum? Weil Bill ein halber Werwolf ist? Remus, du kannst doch nicht-"

„Tonks, das ist nicht der Grund. Ich möchte nur, dass wir einen Paten aussuchen, der unser Kind so lieben wird wie wir. Nicht das es einer der Weasleys nicht tun würde, aber . . . Ich kann das schlecht beschreiben. Bei den Weasleys ist unser Baby ein Kind von vielen, es soll etwas besonderes sein. Wenn du weißt was ich meine."

„Das Baby ist etwas besonderes. Es ist unser Baby."

Tonks nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch, in dem sich das Baby bewegte.

Remus lächelte.

Sein Baby.

Er wurde Vater.

Auch jetzt, wo es nur noch 4 Monate bis zur Geburt waren, da konnte er es immer noch nicht richtig glauben.

Wahrscheinlich würde ihn die ganze Wucht erst dann packen, wenn er seinen Sohn in den Armen hielt.

Sein Sohn, wie das klang.

In Gedanken hatte er sich schon alles ausgemalt. Im Winter würde er mit ihm Schneemänner bauen, ihm wenn er größer war das Fliegen beibringen und ihn Schach lehren. Wenn er seinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen würde, dann würde er mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihm bei Ollivander seinen ersten Zauberstab kaufen.

Es würde wunderbar werden.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Zwei Tage später. Es war Vollmond.

Remus war im Keller eingesperrt.

Er hatte Nymphadora Tonks dazu zu überreden versucht, dass sie das Haus während der Vollmondnächte verlassen würde. Sie sollte bei ihren Eltern bleiben oder im Fuchsbau, zumindest bis zum Sonnenaufgang.

Tonks aber hatte ihren Dickkopf durchgesetzt. Sie war im Grimmauldplatz geblieben.

Sie hatte Remus nicht allein lassen wollen.

Nun saß sie also auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer, in einer Decke eingewickelt, und wartete darauf, dass die Vollmondnacht vorbei war.

Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand den Raum betrat, und einen Moment später stand Severus Snape vor ihr im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe keinen hier erwartet.", sagte Snape.

„Ich kann Remus nicht alleine lassen. Nicht wenn er-"

„Gefährlich ist.", beendete Snape den Satz für sie.

„Remus ist nicht gefährlich."

„Ich würde schon sagen, dass ein ausgewachsener Werwolf gefährlich ist."

„Remus ist nicht gefährlich.", wiederholte Tonks.

„Warum hat er mich dann beinah gefressen?"

„Severus, das ist Jahre her. Da gab es noch keinen Trank, der ihm hilft seinen Verstand zu bewahren, wenn er ein Werwolf ist."

„Ich finde-", begann Snape.

Entweder war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass Tonks ihn beim Vornamen nannte oder ihm machte es nichts aus. Auch er duzte sie und vielleicht war er inzwischen auch der Einzige, neben ihrer Mutter und ihren ehemaligen Lehrerin, Minerva McGonnagal und Albus Dumbledore, die sie je Nymphadora genannt hatten.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann störte ihn das alles nicht. Severus Snape hatte sich an sie gewöhnt. Tonks war so etwas wie eine Freundin für ihn geworden. Eine gute Freundin.

Es war verrückt, von einem Tag auf den anderen, änderte sich alles. Es waren erst drei Tage seit der Todesserattacke auf Tonks vergangen und doch kam es ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, dass er vor die Tür geeilt und sie gerettet hatte. Den Helden hatte er nicht spielen wollen. Es war eher so, dass ihn eine innere Stimme dazu aufgefordert hatte, nach draußen zu gehen und Tonks zu helfen.

Genau diese Stimme sorgte gerade dafür, dass er freundlich und zivilisiert zu ihr war, sie duzte und als Freundin bezeichnete.

Diese Stimme war sein Gewissen.

Seufzend nahm er im Sessel gegenüber von Tonks Platz.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Gut."

„Lügen konntest du noch nie besonders gut.", meinte Snape.

Nymphadora Tonks seufzte.

„Warum fragst du eigentlich noch, wenn du sowieso meine Gedanken liest?"

„Weil ich hoffe, dass du ehrlich mit mir bist.", erwiderte Snape.

Tonks lachte.

„Seit wann bist du der Vernünftige und Verständnisvolle?" fragte sie Snape.

„Das war ich noch nie."

„Manchmal klingst du wie Dumbledore. Fehlt nur noch, dass du mir ein Zitronendrop anbietest.", meinte Tonks.

Nun musste auch Severus Snape lachen.

Diese Freundschaft mit Nymphadora Tonks tat ihm gut.

„Severus, kann ich dich etwas persönliches fragen?" Tonks wurde auf einmal sehr ernst.

„Fragen ja. Ob ich antworte, weiß ich nicht."

„Hast du schon einmal geliebt? Richtig geliebt?"

Severus sah in die Flammen des Kamins.

Das war ein Thema, über das er nicht sprach, nicht einmal mit Nymphadora Tonks, die er als wohl sehr gute Freundin betrachtete. Wenn man bei ihm überhaupt von Freunden reden konnte. Severus Snape war eigentlich immer eher der eigenbrötlerische Einzelgänger gewesen, schon als Kind.

„Liebe wird heute total überbewertet.", erklärte Severus dann.

„Wirklich?"

Nachdenklich sah Tonks ihn an.

Ja, sicher, sie hatte zu große Hoffnungen in die Beziehung mit Remus gesetzt. Lange Zeit waren diese Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt worden und jetzt war es auch nicht das, wovon jede Hexe, jede Frau träumte, ein Häuschen, 2,5 Kinder und eine Eule.

Das gab es nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass sie das alles in ein paar Jahren haben würde. Tonks träumte von einer kleinen, glücklichen Familie.

„Ich sehe jedenfalls nicht, dass Lupin dich mit Liebesschwüren überhäuft."

„Das mit Remus und mir ist etwas anderes. Etwas ganz besonderes.", sagte Tonks mit fester Stimme.

Niemand brauchte wissen, dass das was zwischen Remus und ihr in den Monaten zuvor gewesen war, nur bedeutungsloser Sex gewesen war.

Das ging nur Remus und sie etwas an.

„Außerdem, es gibt mehr als die Liebe zwischen Mann und Frau. Was ist mit der Liebe zwischen Eltern und ihren Kindern? Lilly Potter zum Beispiel.", fügte Tonks hinzu.

„Lilly war dumm."

„Warum? Weil sie für Baby gestorben ist? Das würde jede Mutter tun."

„Meine nicht.", sagte er leise und doch hörte Tonks ihn.

Sie hatte Severus Snape nie über seine Familie sprechen hören, oder seine Mutter im besonderen. Sie wusste, dass Eileen Prince, Severus Mutter, einen Muggel, Tobias Snape, geheiratet hatte.

Tonks wusste auch, dass Remus und die anderen Rumtreiber Severus während der Schulzeit mehr als einmal übel mitgespielt hatten, seine Familie wohl so arm wie Remus selbst war, aber sonst... Er war ihr ein Rätsel, dass sie hoffte eines Tages zu lösen.

Die ganze Nacht redeten Tonks und Severus – über Verbesserungen am Wolfskrauttrank, seine Lehrzeit, ihre Ausbildung – über jedes erdenkliche Thema, dass nichts mit dem tobenden Krieg zu tun hatte.

In den Morgenstunden, nach Sonnenaufgang kam Remus, nur mit einer Cordhose bekleidet ins Kaminzimmer. Severus und Tonks waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie den Sonnenaufgang nicht bemerkt hatten, erst jetzt als die Tür aufgegangen und jemand hereingekommen war, wurden sie sich der Zeit bewusst.

„Remus."

So schnell es ihr Bauch, der sie an vielem hinderte, zuließ, stürzte sie auf Remus zu.

„Langsam, langsam", meinte er und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Ihm tat alles weh. Remus sehnte sich jetzt nach einem heißen Bad und einem weichen Bett.

Später, nach seinem ausgedehnten Bad, hatten es sich Remus und Tonks im Bett gemütlich gemacht, in Decken eingewickelt, dicht aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie da und sprachen über ihre Zukunft.

„Remus ich habe Angst.", gestand Tonks ihm.

„Wovor?"

„Das etwas schlimmes passieren kann. Die letzte Schlacht steht bevor. Der Dunkle Lord hat Harry herausgefordert. Was ist wenn er gewinnt? Der Dunkle Lord meine ich?"

„Das wird er nicht."

„Sicher?"

Tonks hatte Angst, dass die bevorstehende Schlacht mit der dunklen Seite als Sieger enden könnte.

Was würde dann aus ihnen und ihrem Kind werden?

Sie wusste, dass sie solange sie schwanger war, nicht apparieren konnte und dann, mit einem Baby so weit über das Meer nach Amerika oder Australien zu apparieren, das konnte sie sich im Moment schwer vorstellen.

Tonks wusste, dass wenn sie verlieren würden, sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende Tun würde, um Baby Lupin in Sicherheit, außer Landes, weit weg auf einen anderen Kontinent zu bringen.

Sie würde lieber auf ihr Baby verzichten, als das es in diesem Land, wenn es von Gewalt und Tod, Hass auf alles was anders war reagiert wurde, aufwuchs.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Dann war es soweit, zwei Wochen später um genau zu sein.

„Es wird Zeit.", meinte Mad-Eye Moody und erhob sich.

Auch die anderen standen langsam auf.

Der letzte Kampf war nur noch Stunden, nein nur noch Minuten entfernt.

Es würde sich heute alles entscheiden. Doch es würde keinen wahren Sieger geben. In einem Krieg gab es immer nur Verlierer, so würde es auch heute sein.

Die Hoffnung aller Zauberer und Hexen lag jedoch darin, dass das Gute triumphieren würde.

Sie wussten alle, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass einige von ihnen, wenn nicht sogar alle, den nächsten Sonnenaufgang, den nächsten Tag nicht mehr erleben würden. Dass es für viele keine Zukunft, kein Morgen gab.

Tonks war ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, etwas holen, hatte sie gesagt. Aber Remus wusste es besser, er wusste, dass sie allein hatte sein wollen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer ging um sie über den Aufbruch zu informieren fand er sie am Fenster stehen. Sie starrte hinaus in den Regen, in die schwarze Nacht, die nur von gelegentlichen Blitzen erhellt wurde.

„Etwas Interessantes da draußen?" fragte Remus, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, seine Hände auf ihren Bauch, in dem ihr gemeinsames Baby heranwuchs, und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

„Nicht wirklich. . . . Wird es irgendwann wieder eine Zeit geben, in der wir nicht mehr kämpfen müssen? In der sich nicht mehr Hexe und Zauberer auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen?" ,fragte Tonks und drehte sich in seinen Armen, so dass sie ihn ansah.

„Du weißt, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ich würde auch lieber etwas anderes machen. Aber wenn wir wollen, dass unsere Kinder in besseren Zeiten aufwachsen, dann ist es ein geringer Preis.", sagte Remus.

Tonks lächelte.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst.", bat sie ihn.

„Das werde ich."

Tonks würde nicht mit in den Kampf ziehen können.

Sie durfte nicht.

In ihrem Zustand war es zu gefährlich. Sie könnte das Kind verlieren. Vor allem nach ihrer Begegnung mit Malfoy und dem Cruciatus vor kurzem, vor dem Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, war deutlich geworden, wie gefährlich es für sie war, wie schutzlos sie doch in diesem Kampf war.

Deshalb hatte Poppy ihr das Kämpfen auch strikt untersagt. Tonks würde daher im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens darauf warten, dass es vorbei war.

„Bis bald." verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.

Auf Wiedersehen wagte sie nicht zu sagen, auf dass es nicht wirklich ein Abschied für immer werden würde.

Und dann, am nächsten Morgen, war es soweit.

Der letzte Kampf war vorüber.

Das Böse war besiegt, das Gute hatte gewonnen.

Aber der Preis für diesen Sieg war hoch gewesen, zu hoch.

Es gab so viele Tote, Sterbende und Verletzte.

Familien waren zerstört worden.

Eltern waren ihren Kindern, Kinder ihren Eltern genommen worden.

Niemand blieb verschont.

Es gab nicht eine Familie, die nicht um mindestens ein Familienmitglied weinte.

Die Weasleys betrauerten den Tod eines Kindes. Fleur weinte um ihren Verlobten, Luna um ihren Vater, Amos Diggory um seine Frau, Hogwarts um drei Lehrer, Neville um Großmutter und Onkel.

Die Liste ließ sich endlos fortsetzen.

Schluchzend saß Nymphadora Tonks am Krankenbett von Remus.

Er war lebensbedrohlich getroffen worden, von einem unbekannten, schleichenden, todbringenden Fluch, einer Erfindung von Voldemort selbst.

Poppy hatte ihr schon gesagt, dass niemand mehr etwas für ihn tun konnte.

Sie konnte nur noch Abschied nehmen.

Viel Zeit würde ihr dazu nicht mehr bleiben. Remus sah schon dem Tod ins Auge.

„Dora, . . . ich liebe dich. . . .Versprich mir . . . Versprich mir, dass du dich wieder verliebst.", bat er.

„NEIN! Ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht. Ich liebe nur dich."

„Tu es für mich. Ich will das du glücklich wirst."

„Nur du machst mich glücklich.", sagte Tonks trotzig.

Remus hatte dann seine nächsten Worte an Severus Snape gerichtet.

„Severus, ich weiß wir waren nie die besten Freunde. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst mir nach all den Jahren verzeihen, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert ist. Ich habe nicht gewusst, was Sirius vorgehabt hat. Das musst du mir glauben."  
„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Severus ruhig.

„Du musst mir etwas versprechen.", bat Remus.

Severus schwieg.

Es gab nicht viel was er Remus versprechen konnte und alles, was er sich vorstellen konnte, waren Dinge die ihm nicht gefallen würden.

Er stand jedoch tief in Remus Schuld. Remus war im Kampf vor ihn gesprungen und hatte den todbringenden Fluch, der eigentlich für ihn bestimmt war, abbekommen. Severus Snape stand damit auf ewig in der Schuld von Remus Lupin.

„Versprich mir, dass du meinen Platz im Leben von Dora und unserem Baby einnimmst. Sei für meinen Sohn der Vater, der ich nicht mehr sein kann. Leb das Leben an meiner Stelle. Ich möchte, dass du immer für Dora da bist, dass du bei der Geburt unseres Sohnes dabei bist, so wie ich es gewollt habe. Ich kann Dora und Baby Lupin nicht mehr beschützen vor den Gefahren, die immer noch da draußen lauern. Aber du kannst es. Ich möchte, dass du das tust, was ich tun würde. Lebe mein Leben für mich. Versprich es mir.", forderte Remus von ihm.

„Ich kann das nicht."

„Du schuldest es mir."

Snape nickte, wortlos. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Er rechnete damit, dass diese Aufgabe ein Leichtes werden würde. Tonks würde sich irgendwann sicher in die Arme eines anderen Mannes flüchten und dann würde er sowieso von dieser undankbaren Aufgabe befreit sein.

Aber wie lange würde das dauern?

Tonks war noch jung und Charlie Weasley war genau im richtigen Alter. Er würde die Beiden schon verkuppeln.

Denn er selbst konnte und wollte sich nicht auf ewig als Ersatzvater für den Kleinen Wolf, wie er das Baby schon jetzt nannte, vorstellen. Er würde es auch nur tun, weil er in Remus Schuld stand. Ihm waren doch Nymphadora Tonks und das Kind egal.

„Danke."

Dann wand Remus seinen Blick wieder Tonks zu.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte Remus leise und schloss die Augen.

„Remus, mach die Augen wieder auf!" flehte Tonks.

Remus öffnete seine Augen nicht, er würde sie nie mehr öffnen.

Er war tot.

Gestorben mit der Gewissheit, dass die liebsten Menschen in seinem Leben versorgt waren. Er wusste, dass Severus Snape Wort halten und für Tonks und das Baby da sein würde. Remus war in Frieden gestorben. Er hatte noch lange genug gelebt, um zu erleben, dass die Welt von einem Bösen befreit worden war.

Er war in der Gewissheit gestorben, dass sein Kind in einer besseren Welt aufwachsen würde.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Tonks hatte sich buchstäblich von der Außenwelt abgeschottet.

Sie wollte nichts hören und nichts sehen. Sie wollte ihre Ruhe, am liebsten schlafen gehen, und wenn sie aufwachte, dann würde alles so sein wie früher, als Remus noch lebte. Aber dies war nur Wunschdenken, das niemals Realität werden würde. Remus war tot, wie so viele Andere. Gefallen in einem Krieg, der nicht vermeidbar gewesen war. Ein Krieg, der hoffentlich endlich den Frieden brachte, den sie alle so sehr ersehnten.

Alle hatten es schon versucht, Tonks aus ihrem Zimmer zu locken, aber vergeblich.

Und wenn sie doch einmal das Zimmer verließ, dann nur, um sich im Kaminzimmer auf die Couch zu setzen und stundenlang in die Flammen zu starren, so wie Remus und sie es immer getan hatten, solange er noch am Leben gewesen war.

Als Severus drei Wochen nach der Beerdigung von Remus im Hauptquartier vom Phönixorden vorbeikam, sah er nur besorgte Gesichter in der Küche sitzen.

„Wo ist Miss Tonks?" fragte er.

„Sie hat sich in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und leidet. Das ist alles nur Ihre Schuld!" erwiderte Harry wütend.

„Harry." Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Er ist schuld daran, dass alle tot sind! Er hat Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen und Sirius! Cedric auch! Meine Eltern! Alle sind wegen ihm gestorben und jetzt auch noch Remus! Ich wünschte, dass Remus nicht vor Snape gesprungen wäre, dann hätten wir ein Problem weniger!" Harry hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.

„Auch wenn Sie etwas anderes glauben wollen Potter, für die Dummheit der Menschen bin ich nicht verantwortlich."

Noch wütender werdend erhob sich Harry von seinem Stuhl und war im Begriff, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Aufhören!" schrie Tonks, die gerade den Raum betreten hatte.

„Tonks!"

„Hört auf euch zu streiten! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie das sich anfühlt! Du glaubst zu wissen wie das ist, Harry Potter, nur weil du so einen berühmten Namen trägst, weil du der Auserwählte warst, glaubst du zu wissen, wie sich das anfühlt, was ich empfinde! Aber das kannst du gar nicht! Du hast weder deine Eltern noch Sirius lange genug gekannt, als dass dir ihr Tod wirklich weh tun würde. Du weißt doch gar nicht was es bedeutet, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren!"

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten! Remus hat mir genauso viel bedeutet wie er dir bedeutet hat! Vielleicht sogar noch mehr! Er war die letzte Verbindung zu meinen Eltern."

Tonks zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Vor Wut.

Vor Schmerz.

Harry war so blind vor Wut und Schmerz, vor Hass, dass er nicht erkannte, dass es noch andere Menschen gab, die über den Verlust eines Geliebten trauerten.

Tonks machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ wieder die Küche.

Severus folgt ihr.

Er war gekommen um mit ihr zu reden, darüber wie es jetzt mit ihnen beiden und dem Versprechen, das er Remus an seinem Sterbebett gegeben hatte, weitergehen sollte. Er hatte wissen wollen, ob sie wollte, dass er sein Versprechen hielt oder ob es ihr egal war. Aber anscheinend war es dringend notwendig, dass er sich um Tonks kümmerte.

Hier im Haus, zusammen mit Harry Potter, der in seiner Wut alle mit seinen Worten und Taten verletzte, da würde sie niemals über ihre Trauer hinwegkommen.

Er holte sie am Fuße der Treppe ein.

Severus bemerkte, dass Tonks kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

Es war einfach zu viel für sie.

Die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres – der Tod von Albus Dumbledore, die problematische Beziehung mit Remus Lupin, die ungeplante Schwangerschaft, der Tod von Remus – das alles kam jetzt zusammen. Das hielt der stärkste Auror nicht aus. Eine junge Frau schon gar nicht.

„Ich ertrage das nicht mehr! Alle tun so als wären sie besorgt um mich."

„Das sind sie."

„Ich will das aber nicht. Ich will, dass die Weasley-Zwillinge mir wieder Streiche spielen und ihre neusten Erfindungen an mir ausprobieren, dass Molly mich aus der Küche wirft, wenn ich mir etwas zu essen machen will. Ich will, dass alles wieder so wird wie früher, als Remus noch da war!"

„Die Zeit kann man nicht zurückdrehen, aber mit ihr werden alle Wunden kleiner."

„So weise Snape?"

Er seufzte. Es würde nicht einfach werden.

Severus Snape war sowieso noch nicht klar, wie er sein Versprechen einlösen könnte.

Er hatte versprochen, den Platz von Remus Lupin einzunehmen, Freund und Vater zu sein. Aber wie beides ging, davon hatte er keine Ahnung. Er war in seinem Leben noch nie weder das eine, noch das andere gewesen. Auch hatte er nie gute Eltern gehabt, die ihm hätten ein Vorbild sein können.

Wie sollte er jetzt Baby Lupin ein vernünftiger, verantwortungsbewusster und liebevoller Vater sein?

So etwas konnte er nicht.

„Pack deine Sachen.", sagte er schließlich, nach kurzem Zögern.

„Wieso?"

„Dieses Haus ist nicht gut für dich, die vielen Erinnerungen werden dich irgendwann erdrücken."

„Das ist mein Zuhause."

„Abstand tut dir gut. Jetzt pack deine Sachen. Los."

Severus hatte seine autoritäre Stimme verwand.

Jeder Erstklässler tat dann, was er von ihm verlangte, selbst wenn er verlangte, dass man sich aus dem Fenster stürzte. Es half immer.

Und so ging Tonks in ihr Zimmer, gefolgt von Severus, der beobachtete, wie sie ihre Sachen wahllos in eine Truhe warf.

Tonks sah schlecht aus, stellte er dabei fest. Noch schlechter als früher.

Die Haare nur noch mausbraun, die Augen glanzlos, kein Lächeln, kein Funkeln in den Augen.

Remus Tod war der Grund dafür.

Und es gab Severus einen Stich ins Herz, weil er wusste, dass Remus Tod für immer auf seinem Gewissen lasten würde.

Er schwor sich, hier und jetzt, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit Tonks wieder die Frau werden würde, die sie früher einmal gewesen war, so voller Leben und Freude.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Traurig stand Tonks am Fenster des Hauses und sah hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.

Nichts war mehr so wie früher, alles hatte sich verändert.

Remus war tot.

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Sie lebte nun seit einigen Wochen bei Severus Snape, dem Remus das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, seinen Platz in ihrem Leben einzunehmen. Tonks aber wollte keinen anderen Mann. Sie wollte ihren Remus wiederhaben. Aber das ging nicht. Das wußte sie.

Und so blieben ihr nur die Erinnerung und das Baby.

Ein Baby, das nie geplant war und doch existieren würde. Schon bald, Poppy meinte am Monatsende, würde sie Baby Lupin, wie das Kind von allen nur noch genannt wurde, in den Armen halten.

Es war ihre einzige Verbindung zu Remus, die einzige die ihr geblieben war.

Tonks wusste, dass es langsam an der Zeit war, sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen. Was sollte sie tun, wenn das Baby da war?

Wer würde sich um das Kind und sie kümmern?

Würde sie in der Lage sein, weiter ihrer Arbeit als Aurorin nachzugehen?

Würde sie überhaupt der Verantwortung, die ein Kind mit sich brachte, gewachsen sein? Tonks schaffte es ja noch nicht mal, ihre Zimmerpflanzen vor dem Eingehen zu bewahren, wie sollte sie da ein Kind großziehen?

Sicher, sie hatte Freunde und Severus Snape. Dieser war sowieso ein Mysterium für Tonks.

Er tat für Tonks Dinge, die Remus zu Lebzeiten hätte tun sollen, aber nie getan hatte.

Morgens fand sie zusammen mit dem Tee, ein spezieller gegen morgendlicher Übelkeit, die sie immer noch plagte, obwohl sie das erste Trimester der Schwangerschaft lange hinter sich gelassen, eigentlich auch schon das zweite Trimester beendet hatte, zusammen mit ein paar salzigen Crackern. Beides beruhigte ihren Magen ungemein und Tonks konnte das Bett verlassen, ohne dass ihre erste Tat war, den Kopf in die Kloschüssel zu stecken, weil Baby Lupin so sehr rebellierte, dass ihr Mageninhalt sie verließ.

Dass den Tee und die Cracker keine Hauselfen hingestellt hatten, wusste sie, da Severus Snape keine besaß oder besitzen wollte. Er machte alle im Haus anfallenden Arbeiten selbst.

Tonks beschloss, dass sie sich, wenn das Baby auf der Welt war, Gedanken über die Zukunft machen würde. Momentan war sie froh, dass sie nicht allein war, auch wenn es Severus Snape war, der ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich von Gesellschaft sprechen konnte. Es war nichts mehr wie früher.

Sie sah Severus meist nur zu den Mahlzeiten, den Rest des Tages war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Nachts, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, weil Baby Lupin in ihrem Bauch Quidditch spielte, hörte sie, wie er im Zimmer nebenan auf und ab lief. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn.

Tonks aber wagte nicht zu fragen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er wütend wurde und sie möglicherweise vor die Tür setzte. Sie war im Moment einfach nur dankbar, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Ihre alte Wohnung existierte nicht mehr, schon lange vor dem finalen Kampf war sie endgültig in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gezogen, unter anderem, um näher bei Remus zu sein.

Seufzend ging sie zu Bett. Sie würde heute einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag.

Auch wenn ihr Kopf voller halber Gedankengänge war, ein einziges Gedankenchaos, so fiel sie doch in einen schnellen, traumlosen Schlaf und bekam nicht mit, wie sich ihre Zimmertür, die nur angelehnt war, öffnete.

Severus betrat den Raum, wie jede Nacht wenn Tonks schon schlief. Leise trat er zu ihr ans Bett. Es war eben so, dass er sich für sie verantwortlich fühlte. Severus hatte Remus ein Versprechen gegeben. Das würde er halten.

Vorsichtig, als er sicher war, dass sie fest schlief, strich er die Bettdecke glatt und blies die Kerze, die auf ihrem Nachttisch brannte aus.

„Schlaf gut, Nymphadora", sagte er leise.

Lange stand Severus dann noch an der geöffneten Zimmertür und beobachtete Tonks beim Schlafen.

Wie gerne würde er etwas tun um ihren Schmerz zu lindern.

Bald würde das Baby, Lupins Baby, auf der Welt sein. Er wusste nicht, ob es die ganze Sache dann verkomplizieren würde. Aber dass es Lupins Kind und nicht das von Potter oder Black war, war schon eine Erleichterung für ihn. Er würde immer den Vater in dem Kind sehen. Seinen Hass auf Harry machte die Tatsache, dass er James Potters Sohn war, noch größer.

Von ihren Freunden und den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens war Charlie Weasley der Einzige, der Tonks im Haus von Severus besuchen kam, jede Woche mindestens zweimal.

Sie war ihm dankbar, so hatte sie jemanden zum Reden.

Charlie und Tonks saßen immer in ihrem Zimmer, tranken Tee und aßen Kekse, die Charlie von seiner Mutter mitbrachte.

„Wie geht's dir? Wie fühlst du dich?" war seine erste Frage.

Anscheinend hatte seine Mutter ihm diese Frage aufgetragen.

„In Ordnung."

„Kümmert er sich gut um dich?"

„Ja."

„Isst du genug?"

„Was will Molly noch wissen? Ob er mich auch nicht einsperrt? Ich nicht unter dem Imperius gehalten oder eingesperrt werde?"

Tonks fühlte sich genervt. Es waren immer dieselben Fragen, die Charlie zu Beginn eines jeden Besuches stellte.

„Das sind Dinge, die Harry interessieren.", meinte Charlie und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Erzähl ihnen irgend etwas Charlie. Sie sollen aufhören zu denken, dass Severus ein schlechter Mensch ist. Er hat mich in sein Haus aufgenommen, Remus das Versprechen gegeben, dass er für mich da sein wird. Remus wird sich seiner Sache sicher gewesen sein, als er Severus darum gebeten hat und nicht jemand anderen aus dem Orden. Sie sollen endlich anfangen ihm zu vertrauen. Dumbledore hat das auch immer getan."

„Dumbledore ist", begann Charlie.

„Tot. Ich weiß."

„Ach Dora, es ist doch nur, dass sie sich Sorgen machen, weil sie Snape nicht anders, als als einen kompletten, fiesen Mistkerl kennen. Es ist für die anderen eben schwer zu begreifen, dass dieser Mensch, der einst auf Seiten des Bösen gestanden hat, plötzlich einen solchen Wandel mitmacht.", versuchte Charlie zu erklären, was in den Köpfen der anderen vorging.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Tonks hatte es in dem menschenleeren Haus nicht mehr ausgehalten und war die Gegend erkunden gegangen. Mit ihrem Zauberstab im Ärmel, machte sie sich auf den Weg um das Haus. Sie hatte vom Fenster aus gesehen, dass unweit des Hauses Wasser, vermutlich ein Fluss war.

Der war ihr Ziel, das sie auch sehr bald erreichte.

Tonks saß bestimmt schon seit einer Stunde im Gras und starrte auf das Wasser.

Sie fröstelte ein wenig und hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen.

So vieles ging ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie war mit ihren Plänen für die Zukunft kein Stück weitergekommen.

Alleinerziehende Mutter und Aurorin, das würde es werden.

Vielleicht war Professor McGonnagall ja auch so nett und würde sie für einen Lehrerposten in Betracht ziehen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Mächte. Ja, dass könnte sie unterrichten. Dann bräuchte sie sich nicht Gedanken machen, ob das Baby und sie ein Dach über dem Kopf und etwas zu essen hatten – beides brachte der Job in Hogwarts mit sich.

Vielleicht sollte sie auch etwas ganz anderes machen – Bedienung im Tropfenden Kessel oder als Verkäuferin bei WWW.

Tonks seufzte. Im Moment wollte sie nur hierbleiben.

Das Haus, von dem sie erfahren hatte, dass Professor Dumbledore es einst Severus Snape geschenkt hatte, lag wunderbar friedlich in einem kleinen Dorf.

Besser gesagt, es lag etwas außerhalb, in der Nähe eines Flusses, wie sie jetzt feststellen durfte. Der Garten hinter dem Haus, der Teil in dem Severus nicht irgendwelche Kräuter und Pflanzen für seine Zaubertränke anbaute, bot viel Platz zum Spielen.

Sie konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass ihr Baby dort im Garten die ersten Gehversuche unternehmen würde, sie mit dem Kind im Schatten eines der Obstbäume sitzen und ihm Geschichten erzählen würde.

Aber dies war nur Wunschdenken. Severus Snape würde ihr sicher bald sagen, dass sie gehen sollte, spätestens, wenn das Baby da war. Er konnte sich doch nicht ewig um sie kümmern – Versprechen hin, Versprechen her.

„Es ist kalt.", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr und einen Augenblick später legte sich ein Umhang um ihre Schultern.

„Danke."

Severus Snape setzte sich zu ihr ins Gras.

„Und, Pläne für später?"

„Ich überlege, ob ich Professor McGonnagall fragen soll, ob sie eine Lehrerin braucht.", erwiderte Tonks.

„Für was? Über die eigenen Füße stolpern?"

Tonks musste lachen.

Sie hatte Severus noch nie einen Scherz machen hören. Der Abstand zu allen tat ihnen beiden anscheinend gut. Severus wirkte mehr menschlich. Auch wenn er immer noch der miesepetrige Griesgram war, den sie schon aus Hogwartszeiten kannte und gefürchtet hatte als er noch ihr Lehrer war.

Severus Snape war damals in Hogwarts im selben Jahrgang wie Remus Lupin gewesen, sie waren gleichalt gewesen.

„In einem Monat beginnt Hermine Granger bei mir ihre Ausbildung.", erklärte Severus unvermittelt.

Da fiel es Tonks wieder ein, er hatte ja damals Minerva McGonnagall versprochen, dass nach Kriegsende Hermine bei ihm ihre Ausbildung zur Meisterin der Zaubertränke machen durfte. Die Ausbildungen zum Meister begannen immer am Ersten Oktober.

Die letzte Schlacht war im Juli gewesen, zwei Monate war sie also schon hier. Remus war fast ein Vierteljahr tot und doch, es war als wäre es erst gestern gewesen als sie an seinem Bett gesessen hatte als er die letzten Atemzüge machte.

Es gab zwei Ereignisse in ihrem Leben, die Tonks verändert hatten, Remus Tod und ihre Schwangerschaft. Beides hatte sie nachdenklicher, ernster werden lassen. Sie grübelte oft und viel.

Ein paar Tage später riss das Klopfen an der Zimmertür Tonks aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja."

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam herein.

„Ich muss in die Winkelgasse. Brauchst du etwas?" fragte er.

„Ich . ."

Was sollte sie antworten? Gerne würde sie dieses Haus verlassen, ihn begleiten, aber die vielen Leute, die sie wahrscheinlich mitleidig anstarren würden, machten ihr Angst.

„Willst du mitkommen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Die Gefahr, dass sie auf jemanden traf, der ihr unliebsame Fragen stellte, war einfach zu groß. Tonks wollte im Moment nichts hören, immer noch ihre Ruhe haben.

Vor einer Weile hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie das Kapitel Remus so gut es ging versuchen würde auszublenden. Daran zu denken tat weh, noch mehr, als wenn sie nicht an ihn denken würde.

„Nymphadora?"

„Was ist?"

„Willst du nun mitkommen?"

Plötzlich schnappte Tonks erschrocken nach Luft.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Severus war besorgt, da Tonks sehr blass wurde.

„Nein, ich glaube es ist Zeit.", Tonks versuchte zu reden, aber es fiel ihr schwer mit den ganzen Schmerzen.

„Zeit? Zeit für was? Oh, du meinst Zeit! Jetzt?!"

In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich immer überlegt, was er machen würde, wenn es soweit war, aber jetzt, wo der Moment gekommen war, da musste er doch die aufsteigende Panik unterdrücken. Er war ein Todesser gewesen, er hatte schreckliche Dinge getan, da würde er doch mit einer Entbindung klarkommen.

„Ich hole Poppy."

Tonks stützte sich als die nächste Wehe kam am Fensterrahmen ab.

Genau in dem Moment wurde ihr schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie die Dinge im Leben ihres Kindes nicht mit Remus teilen konnte – nicht sein erster Schrei, seine ersten Gehversuche, sein erstes Wort – sie würde alles alleine erleben.

Sie hörte wie Severus die Treppe hinaufkam.

Gleich würde Poppy kommen und ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben.

Tonks hatte es den ganzen Tag über nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sie schon Wehen hatte, sie hatte es für falschen Alarm gehalten und geglaubt, dass die Wehen von selbst wieder aufhören würden, da ja noch zwei Wochen bis zur Geburt des Kindes Zeit waren. Aber anscheinend war Baby Lupin anderer Meinung.

„Sie ist nicht da.", erklärte Severus als er das Zimmer wieder betrat.

„Und nun?"

„St. Mungos."

„Ich glaube", begann Tonks, aber da kam schon die nächste Wehe.

„Ich sage Molly Weasley Bescheid, die hat das schon siebenmal mitgemacht, die wird dieses Kind bestimmt auf die Welt bringen können.", erklärte er und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

Tonks jedoch griff nach seinem Arm.

„Lass mich nicht allein."

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Versprochen."

Zum Glück war Molly zu Hause als Severus Kopf im Kamin des Fuchsbaus erschien.

Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn er auch Molly Weasley nicht angetroffen hätte. Severus hätte das Kind selber entbinden müssen. Sicher, er hatte ein Buch darüber gelesen, aber manche Dinge lernte man nicht aus Büchern.

Severus wich während der ganzen Geburt nicht von Tonks Seite.

Er hielt ihre Hand, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie war froh, dass sie die Geburt nicht allein durchstehen musste. Es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn Remus bei ihr gewesen wäre, aber es gab Dinge im Leben, die konnte man nicht haben.

Und so war sie froh, dass wenigstens Severus bei ihr war.

„Bald hast du es geschafft.", sagte er leise und strich ihr die wirren Haare aus der Stirn.

Und dann kam auch schon die nächste Wehe.

Baby Lupin hatte es dann wirklich verdammt eilig, etwa eine halbe Stunde nachdem Molly das Haus von Severus durch den Kamin betreten hatte, tat Baby Lupin, ein Junge, wie sein Vater prophezeit hatte, seinen ersten, kräftigen Schrei.

„Ein Junge.", erklärte Molly und gab Tonks das kleine Bündel Mensch.

Tonks sah durch ein Fenster hinaus in den Himmel, es war inzwischen Nacht, eine schöne Nacht, Sterne leuchteten.

Auf einmal erblickte sie eine Sternschnuppe und ihr fiel wieder die alte Legende ein, dass immer, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sah, ein Mensch starb. Sie hatte auch eine Sternschnuppe in der Nacht gesehen, bevor Remus starb.

Es war jetzt bald 3 Monate her.

Und noch immer war ihr Schmerz so groß, als wäre es erst gestern und nicht vor Monaten passiert, dass das Heute ihr ihren geliebten Remus geraubt hatte.

Mit Tränen in den Augen betrachtete Tonks ihren Sohn.

Molly und Severus verließen den Raum, um Tonks und dem Baby einen Moment Ruhe zu gönnen. Sie wussten alle, dass so etwa Halb-Hogwarts und der gesamte Phönixorden im Wohnzimmer von Severus Snapes Haus saßen und darauf warteten das Baby von Remus und Tonks zu sehen.

Es dauerte auch etwa 10 Minuten bis die Ersten den Raum betraten, Ron, Charlie, Harry, Kingsley.

„Und wie heißt er? Remus?" platzte die Frage sofort aus Ron heraus.

„Nicht Remus."

Lange sah Tonks das kleine Bündel Mensch in ihrem Arm an. Wie viel hatte er von seinem Vater geerbt? Augen, Nase, Mund, der Rest war sie.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt, dass Remus heute hier bei ihr wäre. Ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch.

Severus war während der Geburt dagewesen, er hatte das getan, was Remus hätte tun sollen. Er war in den letzten Wochen eine feste Konstante in ihrem Leben geworden.

Vielleicht sollte sie den Jungen nach ihm oder seinem Vater nennen.

Severus Lupin Tonks oder Tobias Lupin Tonks.

„Du solltest mit ihm nach Hause kommen. Remus würde wollen, dass er im Grimmauldplatz aufwächst.", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Es hängen so viele Erinnerungen an dem Ort."

„Gerade deswegen solltest du mitkommen. Am Besten noch heute.", bedrängte Harry sie.

„Ich schätze, Sie haben vergessen, dass es Lupins letzter Wunsch war, dass ich mich um Miss Tonks und das Baby kümmere.", sagte plötzlich Severus Snape der in den Raum getreten war.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Tonks war erst einmal mit dem Baby bei Severus geblieben. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie dieses Haus fürs erste ihr Heim nennen durfte.

Sie hatte momentan genug Sorgen.

In ein paar Tagen war Vollmond, der erste Vollmond seit der Geburt des Jungen. Es würde sich dann zeigen, ob er die Lycantrophie von seinem Vater geerbt hatte.

Tonks und Severus waren mit dem Kind schon in St. Mungos gewesen, aber die Heiler hatten ihr gesagt, dass er zwar die Gene in sich trug, aber ob er sich wirklich bei Vollmond verwandeln würde, dass würde nur eine Vollmondnacht klären können.

Sie würde wieder hoffen und bangen müssen.

Übermorgen würde die schwerste Nacht ihres Lebens werden. Wieder würde sie den Mondaufgang verfluchen und den Sonnenaufgang herbeisehnen, so wie sie es immer getan hatte, wenn Remus sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

Tonks wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken vom Gesicht. Erinnerungen an ihren geliebten Remus und an die glückliche, gemeinsame Zeit brachten sie zum weinen. Aber Tonks wollte nicht aufhören, sich an ihn zu erinnern.

Ein Mensch war erst wirklich tot, wenn man ihn vergessen hatte und nicht mehr an ihn dachte. Das wollte sie niemals tun.

In ihrem Herzen und ihrer Erinnerung würde Remus ewig leben. Ihre Liebe zu Remus war unendlich.

Remus war und ist ihre einzige große Liebe.

Niemals mehr würde sie so lieben können, wie sie ihn liebte. Das wollte sie auch nicht mehr, sie wollte auf ewig ihn lieben und keinen anderen Mann. Es würde niemals einen anderen Menschen geben.

Niemand konnte die Lücke in ihrem Leben füllen, die sein Tod hineingerissen hatte.

Selbst die kleinen Dinge im Leben erinnerten sie an ihre verlorene Liebe, sei es auch nur das Aufgehen des Vollmondes, das Flackern des Lichts, Kerzenschein, ein Lächeln - alle diese Dinge riefen Erinnerungen hervor.

Mit einer Erinnerung wurde sie Tag für Tag konfrontiert: das Kind in seiner Wiege.

Der kleine Samuel oder Sam, wie sie ihn nannte, würde auf ewig der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben bleiben.

Auch wenn Remus gewollt hatte, dass sie sich neu verliebte, sie war sich sicher, dass sie es niemals konnte.

Severus wurde in dieser Nacht von einem lauten Schreien, einem Weinen geweckt.

Anscheinend war Samuel wieder wach geworden und hielt nun seine Mutter auf Trab. Inzwischen schon die dritte Nacht in Folge.

Inzwischen machten sich auch bei Severus die schlaflosen Nächte bemerkbar.

Seufzend stand er auf.

Er wusste, dass er mit einem schreienden Baby zwei Zimmer weiter sowieso keinen Schlaf finden würde.

Er zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und machte sich auf den Weg zur Ursache seiner schlaflosen Nächte.

Tonks lief verzweifelt in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, die ganze Zeit das schreiende Baby wiegend. Mit Schlafliedern hatte sie es schon versucht, auch mit beruhigendem auf das Baby einreden, ein warmes Bad am Abend, nichts half.

„Gib ihn mir.", bat er.

Überrascht sah Tonks ihn an.

„Hat er dich geweckt? Das tut mir leid. Sam wird bestimmt gleich eingeschlafen sein."

„Gib ihn mir.", wiederholte Severus seine Bitte.

Zögernd gab Tonks ihm das Baby.

Und was dann passierte verblüffte sie.

Severus nahm auf dem Schaukelstuhl im Zimmer platz. Das Baby in seinen Armen.

Sanft schaukelte er mit dem Stuhl hin und her und begann leise eine Melodie zu summen.

Ein altes Kinderlied, „Schlaf Kindchen schlaf". Das hatte ihr Vater ihr früher immer vorgesungen, ein Muggel-Schlaflied.

Und es half. Samuels Schreie wurden leiser.

„Leg dich hin. Ich bleibe noch etwas bei ihm.", erklärte Severus.

„Meinst du nicht", begann sie.

„Du könntest ein bisschen Schlaf gebrauchen. Ich passe auf ihn auf."

„Danke."

Tonks beugte sich herunter und küsste erst ihren Sohn auf die Stirn und dann sah sie Severus lange an.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte sie letztendlich und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Es hatte erst so ausgesehen, als würde sie auch Severus einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß geben.

Aber er war nur ein Freund, der ihr in ihrer schwersten Zeit beistand, mehr nicht.

Lange starrte Severus noch auf das inzwischen schlafende Kind in seinem Arm.

Es gab Momente wie diese, an denen er sich wünschte, dass Samuel sein Kind war und nicht das von Remus Lupin.

Aber es gab Wünsche, die nicht erfüllt wurden, so auch dieser.

Vorsichtig wiegte er Samuel in seinen Armen.

„Wenn du größer bist, dann erkläre ich dir, wie man die verschiedensten Tränke braut. Und zu deinem Geburtstag kriegst du deinen ersten Kessel von mir.", sagte er leise.

Manchmal, wenn er nachts wachlag, dann stellte er sich vor, wie das Leben wohl sein würde, später einmal.

Wie es wäre, wenn er mit Tonks verheiratet wäre, sie gemeinsame Kinder hätten. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, mit ihr zusammen alt zu werden, auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er empfand etwas für die Frau, die drei Zimmer weiter schlief.

Und dieses Kind, es war ihm in der kurzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen, so als wäre es sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Charlie Weasley hatte seinen Besuch angekündigt.

Severus vermutete, dass er mal wieder sicherstellen sollte, dass Severus Tonks nicht in Ketten im Kerker seines Hauses gefangen hielt.

Tonks trug Samuel in einem Tragetuch vor dem Bauch und stand nun sehnsüchtig wartend am Fenster.

Als sie Charlie in den Vorgarten apparieren sah, stürzte sie vor Freude aus dem Haus.

„Charlie!"

Tonks sah, wenn man es von einer trauernden Frau behaupten konnte, glücklich aus. Ob es Severus Nähe oder die Geburt des Kindes war, vermochte Charlie nicht zu sagen.

„Komm, lass uns spazieren gehen.", bat er sie.

Tonks führte ihn den Weg am Haus entlang in Richtung See. Ein paar Mal war sie mit Severus schon dort gewesen, dieser ging oft zum Wasser, vor allem wenn er allein sein wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Ich werde wohl bald nach Rumänien fahren um alles zu regeln. Minerva hat mir einen Job in Hogwarts angeboten."

„Das ist doch schön, dann kann ich dich öfter sehen.", meinte Tonks.

„Was sind deine Pläne für die Zukunft?"

„Ich habe keine."

„Und der Junge? Willst du mit ihm bei Snape bleiben, damit er ihn mit dir zusammen großzieht?"

„Wer hat dich geschickt? Deine Mutter? Harry? Sollst du überprüfen, ob ich noch normal bin oder Severus mich schon einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat, er den Imperius angewendet hat? Charlie, er ist gut zu dem Kind und mir."

„Snape und gut?", ungläubig sah er sie an.

„Ja."

„Beweis es mir.", forderte Charlie.

„Glaub mir einfach.", bat sie stattdessen.

Einen Moment lang sah er sie an, dann nickte er.

„Ich weiß, dass du es mir sagen würdest, wenn etwas nicht stimmen würde.", meinte er dann.

Er kannte Tonks seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, sie war die Schwester, die er bis zu Ginny nie gehabt hatte für ihn. Sie war Wunschschwester, beste Freundin und zeitweise auch Geliebte in einer Person. Charlie kannte sie wahrscheinlich besser als ihre eigenen Eltern.

Charlie war wirklich der Einzige, der sich in die Höhle des Löwen, oder besser gesagt in das Haus der Schlange wagte. Er fühlte sich für Tonks verantwortlich.

Die Tatsache nun, dass er Tonks und Baby Samuel immer wieder im Haus von Severus Snape besuchte, hatte zur Folge, das jedesmal, wenn er zurückkam, die Anderen ihn förmlich ausquetschten.

„Charlie, Junge, bekommen Nymphadora und das Baby auch genug zu essen? Geht sie mit dem Baby zu einem Arzt? Weiß sie schon, ob er auch ein Werwolf ist?" erkundigte sich Molly besorgt bei ihrem Zweitältesten.

„Severus kümmert sich rührend um die Beiden."

„Sicher nicht ohne Hintergedanken.", meinte Harry, der das Gespräch ebenfalls verfolgte.

„Harry, dass stimmt nicht. Severus Snape hat", begann Hermine.

„Ich weiß, er hat so viel für uns getan, immer wieder sein Leben riskiert, er ist ein Held, blablabla. . . Hermine, er ist ein Todesser.", sagte Harry.

„Ein Spion für das Gute.", verteidigte Hermine ihren ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Lehrherren zum Meister.

Bevor Harry und Hermine weiter über Severus Snape und was er war diskutieren konnten, stand Charlie auf, um seine Sachen zu packen.

Heute Nacht war Vollmond, und er wollte Tonks mit dem Baby nicht allein lassen.

Charlie wusste, dass Severus Angst vor Werwölfen hatte, und es war unklar, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Samuel auch einer war.

Pünktlich zwei Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang war er zum Haus von Severus Snape appariert.

Samuel lag in seiner Wiege und ahnte nichts davon, wie groß die Sorgen waren, die sich seine Mutter um ihn machte.

Gleich würde der Mond aufgehen, der Vollmond.

Gleich würde sich entscheiden, ob auch Samuel, genau wie sein Vater, zu einem Dasein als Werwolf verdammt war.

Tonks stand am Fenster, den Rücken zu den beiden Männern, Charlie und Severus gedreht. Sie hatte Angst. So wie jede Mutter in so einer Situation hatte sie Angst um ihr Kind.

Wenn er ein Werwolf war, dann würde er sich jeden Monat verwandeln. Diese Verwandlungen waren schmerzhaft, so schmerzhaft das man es nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Sie hatte Remus einmal gefragt wie sich diese Verwandlung anfühlte, aber er konnte ihr die Frage nicht beantworten.

Den Wolfskrauttrank konnte Samuel noch nicht bekommen, dafür war er zu klein, frühestens wenn er nach Hogwarts kam, dann konnten sie damit anfangen, und vorher würde sie ihn bei Vollmond immer im Keller anketten müssen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm dann lieber so ein Schicksal ersparen?

Nein, diesen Gedanken wollte sie nicht zuende denken.

„Gleich ist es soweit.", sagte Charlie, der zu ihr ans Fenster getreten war.

Severus stand etwas abseits, in der Nähe der Tür, so als würde er sich bereit machen zu flüchten, wenn das Baby sich verwandeln würde.

Langsam ging der Mond auf, Tonks hielt den Atem an.

Sie wollte nicht hinsehen.

Sie wollte es nicht wissen.

Sie wollte aufwachen aus diesem schrecklichen Traum.

Sie hörte, wie Severus scharf die Luft hinter ihr einsog.

Tonks Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Severus Reaktion konnte nur eines bedeuten.

„Er hat sich nicht verwandelt!" platzte es, ganz untypisch für ihn, aus Severus Snape heraus.

Tonk schickte ein leises Dankesgebet zum Himmel und drehte sich zu ihrem Baby, das immer noch Mensch war, um. Er würde sich nicht verwandeln. Er war kein Werwolf.

„Merlin sei Dank!" sagte sie und aus ihren Tränen wurden Freudentränen.

Sie fiel nacheinander erst Charlie und dann Severus um den Hals. Wobei letzteres sich dann seltsam anfühlte. Tonks konnte es nicht beschreiben und auch Severus hatte dieses seltsame Gefühl gespürt.

„Nun, dann hat er ja Glück gehabt.", meinte Severus plötzlich und verließ den Raum.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Remus, Tonks, Snape und alles andere was mit Harry Potter zusammengehört, gehört nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir alle für meine Fanfic nur aus und mache damit keinen Profit. Da ich mir nicht mal fließend warmes Wasser leisten kann, ist es definitiv klar, dass mir keine Rechte an dem Meisterwerk HARRY POTTER gehören.

Das einzige was mir gehört sind diese Storyidee und Samuel Lupin Tonks.

HBP-Spoiler! Es gibt immer noch Leute, die das Buch nicht gelesen haben.

Lieben Dank an Endorphinchen, die die Fanfic für mich gebetat hat, den Titel ausgesucht hat und mich auf Unstimmigkeiten hingewiesen hat. Kleiner Wolf ist für sie.

Auch an Kerstin lieben dank, die später den Rest gebetat hat.

**- - - - KLEINER WOLF - - - -**

Tonks wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken vom Gesicht.

Ein Mensch war erst wirklich tot, wenn man ihn vergessen hatte und nicht mehr an ihn dachte. Das wollte sie niemals tun. In ihrem Herzen und ihrer Erinnerung würde Remus ewig leben. Ihre Liebe zu Remus war unendlich.

Remus war und ist ihre einzige große Liebe. Niemals mehr würde sie so lieben können, wie sie ihn liebte. Das wollte sie auch nicht mehr, sie wollte auf ewig ihn lieben und keinen anderen Mann. Es würde niemals einen anderen Menschen geben. Niemand konnte die Lücke in ihrem Leben füllen, die sein Tod hineingerissen hatte. Das hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, ihr Herz für eine weitere Liebe zu verschließen.

Selbst die kleinen Dinge im Leben erinnerten sie an ihre verlorene Liebe, sei es auch nur das Aufgehen des Vollmondes, das Flackern des Lichts, Kerzenschein, ein Lächeln - alle diese Dinge riefen Erinnerungen hervor.

Mit einer Erinnerung wurde sie Tag für Tag konfrontiert, das Kind in seiner Wiege. Der kleine Samuel oder Sam wie sie ihn nannte würde wohl auf ewig der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben bleiben.

Auch wenn Remus gewollt hatte, dass sie sich neu verliebte, sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie es niemals können würde. Und doch fühlte sie wieder etwas für einen Mann. Aber für Liebe war es noch nicht der richtige Augenblick. Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die ihre Gefühle definierten, Gesten.

Zwei Räume weiter hatte ein anderer Mensch ganz ähnliche Gedanken.

Auch wenn Severus Snape es nicht gerne zugab, aber es gab Momente in seinem Leben, wo auch er sich nach einer Familie – Frau und Kindern sehnte.

Er wollte nicht, dass später niemand ihn vermisste.

Severus Snape hatte früher nie den Wunsch verspürt, sein Leben mit einem Menschen zu teilen. Er hatte nicht einmal Freunde haben wollen. Jetzt aber, wo er wusste, wie schön das Leben war, wenn man es mit einem Menschen, den man liebte, teilen konnte, wollte auch er sein Leben teilen. Samuel Lupin-Tonks war der Grund für seinen Sinneswandel, und dessen Mutter.

Später hoffte er, dass er ein eigenes Kind haben würde. Ein nicht gerade leichtes Unterfangen, da er für seine Ungeselligkeit und Kaltherzigkeit eigentlich bekannt war. Menschen konnten sich jedoch ändern. Ansichten auch.

Er hatte sich, genau wie viele andere Menschen, in den Jahren während des ständigen Kampfes zwischen Gut und Böse verändert.

Das wohl drastischste Beispiel dafür war seine Freundschaft mit Remus Lupin, dem letzten Rumtreiber, gewesen.

Dieser hatte in der Zeit des Krieges endlich zu seiner Liebe zur deutlich jüngeren Nymphadora Tonks gestanden.

Severus erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie diese Beziehung bei vielen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens nicht gerade als wunderbar angesehen wurde.

Allen Vorurteilen zum Trotz hatten sich Remus und Tonks den Mitgliedern des Ordens gestellt und aller Welt ihre Liebe präsentiert, was sie wiederum auch angreifbar für das Böse machte.

Tonks war es auch gewesen, die es letztendlich geschafft hatte, dass sowohl Remus als auch Severus ihren alten Hass auf den anderen vergessen und das Kriegsbeil begraben hatten.

Und jetzt war sie es, die immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Severus Snape wusste aber, dass er irgendwelche Gefühle für sie nicht zulassen wollte, nicht zulassen konnte. Nie mehr in seinem Leben würde er den Moment vergessen, in dem der Kleine geboren wurde.

Er hatte die Hand von Tonks gehalten, sie beruhigt, er war ihr eine Stütze in der wohl schwersten Stunde gewesen. All seine Gefühle und Emotionen, die er immer gut unter Kontrolle hatte, wenn man von gelegentlich früher sehr häufig vorkommenden Wutausbrüchen absah, wären in diesem Moment fast an die Oberfläche getreten. Nur jahrelanges Training hatten ihn davor bewahrt Tonks vor Freude in die Arme zu nehmen.

Nur gegenüber dem Baby, wenn er alleine war, zeigte er seine Gefühle. Der Kleine konnte ja noch nicht reden.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür.

„Herein."

Tonks betrat den Raum.

„Ist mit Samuel alles ok?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja. Ich wollte nur mit jemandem reden."

Tonks nahm unaufgefordert auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz.

Severus sah sie lange an, so als wartete er darauf dass Tonks sagte, was sie wirklich wollte. Er ahnte es, aber er wollte es von ihr hören. Ihren Blick konnte er deuten.

Nervös strich sich Tonks eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Wie sollte sie es ihm sagen? Sie konnte es ja nicht einmal selbst begreifen, es war so unnatürlich. Sie sollte immer noch um Remus trauern. Schließlich hatte sie sich an seinem Sterbebett vorgenommen sich nie wieder zu verlieben.

Und doch war es passiert

„Severus, ich" doch weiter kam sie nicht.

Tonks fehlten einfach die richtigen Worte. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster. Sie sah hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

„Niemand hat mich je nach meinen Wünschen gefragt" sagte sie dann.

Severus ging zu ihr. Er stand ganz dicht hinter ihr, so dicht, dass sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken fühlen konnte. Langsam schlang er seine Arme von hinten um sie und zog sie an sich.

Es fühlte sich in dem Moment so richtig an.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie konnte sich gegen ihre Gefühle nicht länger wehren.

Sein Kopf kam langsam näher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten verschwand die Welt um sie herum. Sie hatten kein Gefühl mehr für Raum und Zeit. Die Art des Kusses wechselte von zaghaft sanft zu leidenschaftlich. Tonks drehte sich in seinen Armen.

„Severus", flüstere sie seinen Namen.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte oder er war einfach nur zur Besinnung gekommen. Jedenfalls schob Severus Snape Tonks plötzlich von sich.

„Das ist falsch!", sagte er.

„Das fühlt sich nicht falsch an."

„Es wäre genau dasselbe, was Lupin gemacht hat!" Severus wurde plötzlich wütend.

Wieso konnte er nicht einmal sagen. Und auf wen schon gar nicht.

Hatte er sich doch oft diesen Moment herbeigesehnt. Tonks in den Armen zu halten, sie zu küssen. Und jetzt stieß er sie von sich. Wie so viele Menschen in seinem Leben.

Tonks konnte nicht verstehen, wie die Stimmung von einem Moment auf den anderen umgeschlagen war. Eben noch hatte, ein erotisches Knistern konnte man zwar noch nicht sagen, aber etwas Tiefes und Gefühlvolles war es allemal gewesen, diesen Raum zum Vibrieren gebracht. Und plötzlich fröstelte sie vor Kälte, so als wäre ein Dementor im Raum.

Severus war auf einmal so wütend.

Ja, sie hatten sich von irgend etwas leiten lassen, aber beide hatten Anziehungskraft in den letzten Tagen gespürt. Es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie sich so nahe wie eben kamen.

„Halt Remus da raus!" fauchte sie.

„Wieso? Es ist doch die Wahrheit. Es war doch niemals Liebe von seiner Seite aus."

„Du verstehst gar nichts."

„Oh doch, eine ganze Menge sogar. Ich war wochenlang im Haus eingesperrt. Ich habe alles gesehen! Alles! Es war doch nicht mehr mit anzusehen, wie du diesem verlausten Wolf hinterhergeschmachtet hast."

„Wage es nicht, so über ihn zu reden. Remus hatte dich mit offenen Armen wieder im Orden empfangen."

„Aber nur, weil er darauf scharf war, dass ich ihm wieder den Wolfskrauttrank braue! Ich bin von allen nur benutzt worden. Und von ihm auch! Wäre er nicht oh so heldenhafter Gryffindor vor mich gesprungen, ich hätte dich und das Kind nicht am Hals."

„Ich dachte, du wärst anders. Aber du bist immer noch derselbe schleimige, widerwärtige Snivellius, der du schon immer gewesen bist. Kein Wunder, dass dich keiner liebt!"

Tonks hatte sich richtig in Rage geredet.

Severus Snapes Augen blitzten wütend auf.

„Verschwinde. Nimm dein Wolfsbalg und verschwinde!"

Wortlos, gegen die Tränen in den Augen ankämpfend, holte Tonks ihr Kind, ging zum Kamin und mit einem "Der Fuchsbau" war sie verschwunden und Severus blieb wieder allein zurück.

**ENDE**


End file.
